Ecos
by Ayim
Summary: Natsuki deberá entender que, aunque sean simples estudiantes, la vida en la Universidad puede volverse más caótica de lo que pretende suponer. UA.
1. Chapter 1

Mai Hime © Sunrise

 **I**

"¡Natsuki, es el primer día de clases! ¿Por qué tan desanimada?"

"Exactamente por eso Mai, es el primer día de clases." Le dijo con pesadez en su voz.

Mai a veces no la entendía. Y es que Natsuki Kuga parecía ser de todo menos una persona social, y podía entender su postura en cierto punto. Pero a veces se lleva las cosas demasiado enserio. "... ¿Acaso no disfrutaste tus vacaciones como tanto querías?" Intentó sacar algún buen recuerdo de los meses libres que tuvieron, aunque Mai no estuvo presente debido a que pasó con su familia fuera de la ciudad. La había invitado a que la acompañara, pero Natsuki la rechazó cordialmente. "Hm, te ves bastante en forma." Añadió después de verla por completo, solo por curiosidad de saber cuál sería su reacción.

"Aproveché las mañanas en el campus." Natsuki la miró de reojo, algo sorprendida, pero no le dio más vuelta al tema. "Mai, odio las clases de este semestre. Recuerda que tenemos de profesor a tú sabes quién." Ante esto, Mai palideció un poco. "Eso mismo pensé. Justo en dos horas más." Se tomó con humor las muecas de Mai al escucharla, y de alguna forma, su sonrisa se contagió.

"Ugh… ¡Oh, es cierto! ¡Natsuki, vamos por Karaoke para celebrar este nuevo año!" Instantáneamente el sombrío semblante volvió en Natsuki, quien comenzaba a pensar en excusas para evadir la ida. Si había una cosa que odiaba de Mai y que pudiese cambiar de inmediato en ella, es su alocado gusto por esta tortura. "No empieces con pretextos, irás conmigo."

Ahora ya la estaba viendo con odio.

"Tienes un serio problema con el Karaoke."

"No. Tú no comprendes lo que es realmente bueno."

"Mai, cantas horrible."

"…No te atrevas—"

Caminaron en una batalla de argumentos hasta llegar al Auditorio, donde eventualmente tuvieron que separarse por elección de asignaturas. Quedaron de juntarse en algún momento durante el día para celebrar, Natsuki ya comenzaba a resignarse.

Observó su entorno. La cantidad de alumnos era demasiada, y su criterio sobre el espacio personal ya había sobrepasado lo absurdo. La sensación amarga en su estómago comenzó a aumentar con los repentinos empujones y gritos que iban y venían de ciertos rincones. Solo cuando divisó un espacio disponible cerca de las afueras del Auditorio fue que sintió algo de alivio. No tenía problemas en esperar a los demás, incluso si eso significaba fallar su siguiente clase, la cual estaba dispuesta a hacerlo con bastante disposición. Se apoyó sobre el muro y solo pasaron unos cuantos segundos antes de escuchar una firme voz proveniente de su costado.

"¿Qué clase de organización es esta? Te dije que debíamos llegar más temprano." Definitivamente era la voz de una mujer, aunque Natsuki seguía con la vista en frente viendo la masa de cuerpos sacudirse entre ellos, intentando anotarse en los limitados cupos más populares de los extracurriculares. "Hasta yo podría hacerlo mejor." Siguió más cerca el volumen de voz.

"Suzushiro-san, deberíamos esperar." _'… Qué acento tan, tan—'_ Tuvo curiosidad por mirar de quién se trataba, pero su visión fue bloqueada por la silueta de una rubia con prominente forma.

"Tú espera aquí, es obvio que te aplastarán en la multitud." Natsuki sintió de inmediato un ligero escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Una sensación tan ajena en ella, que la dejó inmóvil unos segundos. "O acosarán, eso te pasa por falta de carácter, Fujino. Un buen líder siempre—" Natsuki desvió su atención de inmediato a su costado.

La vio cargando un ligero bolso entre sus pálidas manos, mientras fijaba su atención en su acompañante. Su vestido era bastante casual sobre sí, junto a un ligero chaleco que cubría su torso; Los castaños cabellos rozaban libres a la altura de sus hombros, aunque la sonrisa presente no había cambiado en nada. Natsuki no había visto a Shizuru en un par de meses, aunque pareciera que hubiese pasado mucho más tiempo en este momento, y al percatarse que su presencia no había sido notada aún, decidió por mantener la vista fija en algún punto del suelo y en silencio.

Comenzó a pensar en las listas que podría tomar cuando el salón esté disponible y anotarse. Si bien la distracción servía por el momento, la repentina aparición de la rubia que se hacía camino entre la multitud la sacó de su letargo al instante. Haruka Suzushiro es alguien difícil de ignorar. Sonrió ligeramente por lo bajo al ver como forzaba con los demás, incluso se codeaba con hombres de mediana forma que, de alguna increíble manera, Natsuki admiró. No fue hasta que perdió de vista su rubia cabellera que comenzó a enfocarse en su entorno nuevamente, y solo pasaron unos segundos hasta sentir un aroma familiar. Se rehusó a cerrar sus ojos, pero podía recordar el silencio y la armonía en su sitio; los suaves rayos del sol sobre su rostro y la ligera brisa del atardecer.

"Fujino." Dijo sin pensar. Y solo al darse cuenta del sonido de su propia voz fue que volteó su cabeza. Natsuki vio el perfil cercano que giró hacia ella, la cálida mirada que se transformó al verla casi al instante siempre la dejaba con duda.

"Kuga-san. Que grata sorpresa." Estaba a unos pasos de ella, pero redujo el espacio a una distancia prudente. Natsuki vio la alegría genuina en Shizuru antes de asentir ligeramente con su cabeza en silencio. La monotonía de su gesto la tomó algo por sorpresa, pero Natsuki agradeció el no haber dicho nada al respecto. Aún se sentía algo distraída por el ligero cambio de imagen de Shizuru.

"Veo que las vacaciones le sentaron bien."

La miró fijo un par de segundos antes de parpadear, su rostro estoico. Natsuki no acostumbraba a recibir con normalidad opiniones sobre su persona, y no pudo evitar recordar el comentario anterior de Mai al respecto. "Ah—" Desvió la mirada nuevamente a su cabello, sabiendo que Shizuru la veía en el transcurso. "Te cortaste el cabello." Pasó el comentario por alto con alivio en su intento exitoso de desviar la conversación en torno a la otra persona.

Esta persona en particular.

La sonrisa se extendió por un instante, y Shizuru sintió la inminente necesidad de rozar con sus dedos las puntas de sus hebras. Solo se contuvo al ver la mirada fija de los verdes iris en ellas. Por lo general, Natsuki no suele mantener demasiado contacto visual directo, y aunque supone que su no muy cercana relación es un factor en ello, no desperdiciaría este momento de relajo por parte de Natsuki en los pocos, pero intensos, segundos que duró la inspección. "Hubo un calor sofocante este verano." Esperó a que la atención se posara en su rostro nuevamente. Quería tentar las aguas. "Aunque si Kuga-san lo prefiere largo, estará a la altura media a fi—"

"Nah, está bien así." Escuchó la rápida respuesta, casi instantánea. Shizuru no supo que contestar, por primera vez, y agradeció el cambio de enfoque de Natsuki al ver a la multitud nuevamente que comenzaba a disiparse sino un tanto. Shizuru observó su reloj en vista de sus próximas clases, solo para recordarse que tenía libre el resto de la mañana. Si era señal de nerviosismo en ella, no pretendía indagar por el momento.

"¡Fujino!" La voz de Haruka la trajo de vuelta, en donde la vio venir por un camino algo más despejado y con una gran sonrisa triunfante en su rostro. "Problema resuelto. Tuve que insistir en la categoría A, pero de todas maneras ma..." Calló lentamente lo que iba a decir al ver a la persona al lado, quien tenía sus cejas ligeramente arqueadas mientras la miraba algo desafiante. "Ah. Eres tú." Si bien, la rubia no pretendía hacer el mal al resto con su personalidad, el relacionarse con alguien que posea, en cierto nivel, parte de su mismo temperamento la sacaba un poco de su zona de comodidad. "La oficina aún no abre. Ni siquiera sabemos dónde estará esta vez, Kuga." Vio como el ceño algo fruncido comenzaba a acentuarse de a poco en Natsuki. "...No me digas que de verdad te interesa un extracurricular." Vociferó con algo de incredulidad.

"Sí, Suzushiro, vengo por los extra." Un brillo de entusiasmo poco visto se reflejó en los ojos de Haruka. Y es que cualquier utilidad para la Universidad era bienvenida a su juicio. "Estaba pensando en un deportivo." Natsuki cruzó sus brazos y levantó ligeramente su mentón, inclinando su cabeza para dar énfasis. Había pensado en callarla abruptamente, pero algo completamente distinto salió de su boca. "Y no me interesa donde estén ustedes ahora."

"Sí claro. Todo es culpa de esta mujer por dejarte dormir donde se te plazca." Hasta casi había olvidado la presencia de Shizuru, quien se mantuvo en completo silencio durante el intercambio de palabras. Natsuki la miró de reojo antes de que Haruka continuara. "En fin. Vi que la lista en básquetbol está casi vacía. Deberías considerar arrastrar tu pequeño y somnoliento trasero y—"

"Sabes qué, creo que iré a anotarme de inmediato." Ahora sentía algo de fervor en su rostro, la ira lentamente subiendo por sus poros hasta el pequeño tic que se formaba en uno de sus párpados. Natsuki logró escuchar la ligera risa a su lado intentando ser disimulada sin esfuerzo. Giró los ojos y comenzó a alejarse del pequeño trío que se había formado.

"¡A ver cuánto duras, Kuga!" El elevado tono de Haruka la alcanzó con facilidad, lo que hizo que instantáneamente apresurara los pasos. "¡Te veo en la oficina!"

 _'Hija de...'_

Increíblemente el stand para inscripciones que le correspondía estaba literalmente vacío de postulantes. Natsuki tomó rápidamente el lápiz más cercano y anotó sus datos debajo de una tal Yuuki. No fue hasta que le dieron un instructivo con las bases y requerimientos para acceder que cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, su mente divagó en un espacio en blanco por unos instantes. Aunque de todas formas estaba obligada a tomar a lo menos un extracurricular, básquetbol no parecía ser tan mala opción; después de todo, no significaba un estudio más. Pasó su mano sacudiendo su oscuro cabello intentando disuadir el arrepentimiento de lo que hizo hasta que tomó sus papeles y se dirigió hacia la primera salida mientras los ojeaba.

En el transcurso volvió a escuchar unas fuertes risas, sabiendo a quien pertenecía, por lo que se quedó estoica mirando las hojas en espera de que se vayan del sitio antes de salir. Solo levantó la mirada por un instante para corroborar a la rubia junto a una mujer de frágil y baja estatura que se les había unido. Hablaban con demasiado entusiasmo mientras reían al unísono. Natsuki no supo en ese entonces que Haruka Suzushiro en verdad podía hacer reír a los demás... O entablar una conversación como tal.

"¿Cómo estuvo?"

Escuchó lo que casi fue un susurro tras de sí. Natsuki dio un ligero salto antes de voltear. "¡F-Fujino…! Me asustaste." La divertida expresión en Shizuru no la ayudaba en su vergonzoso estado, ni siquiera le dio tiempo al enojo, solo para no aumentar el calor que se acumulaba en sus mejillas. "...Ya estoy dentro. Según esto, creo que comienzo mañana." La miró de nuevo, y Natsuki no pudo evitar reprimirla al ver la sonrisa infantil a costa propia. "¡Y no vuelvas a hacer eso!"

"Eso es bueno." E ignorando por completo su último comentario, Shizuru prosiguió como si nada. "Ayudará a Kuga-san a mantenerse en forma, y a la Universidad en conseguir logros si es posible."

"Ah, estás poniendo demasiadas esperanzas en mí. Podría decepcionarte." Al darse cuenta que retomaba la compostura—y el orgullo de paso, Natsuki dejó pasar la situación por enésima vez. A fin de cuentas, Shizuru parecía encontrar una manera de incomodarla y aun así salir airosa del problema. Suponía que era una de las razones por la cual siempre mantenía una barrera entre ellas. Aunque por otro lado, Natsuki no se ha dado un interés real en conocerse. "Debo irme. Tengo clases ahora."

Comenzó a caminar de inmediato, el hecho de que pueda caer en otro evento vergonzoso hacía más rápida su partida. Aunque se detuvo al instante al escuchar las palabras por detrás, a una distancia más discreta.

"Por cierto."

Con un tono de voz más elevado de lo normal—lo suficiente para captar la atención de esa cabellera oscura, Shizuru solo continuó al ver que Natsuki había parado en seco y giró su cabeza al prestarle atención. La curiosidad visible en su rostro. "Suzushiro-san mintió. La oficina sigue intacta." El énfasis en esto último dio resultado al guiñarle uno de sus ojos a Natsuki, quien solo atinó a levantar la vista hacia el cielo tratando desesperadamente de borrar la imagen en su mente mientras retomaba su caminar.

"…Adiós Fujino."

Solo cuando perdió de vista su persona, Shizuru decidió que era tiempo de unirse a los demás con calma. El arrepentimiento total sobre su corte ya desvanecido por completo a estas alturas.

 _Nos vemos, Natsuki._


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

"¡Kuga! ¡¿Que estás haciendo?!" Los gritos se hacían cada vez más intensos. Natsuki comenzaba a desesperarse luego de media hora de interrupciones continuas. Tomó el balón entre sus brazos y miró fijamente a Midori mientras relajaba su postura, el sudor recorrido en su rostro comenzaba a bajar hacia el interior de su polerón.

"Esto no está funcionando."

Midori la contempló con seriedad. "… Gracias por la declaración, pero hay que continuar. Ahora, arregla la postura; debes arquear más los brazos. Recuerda que tus piernas—"

"Deben estar flectadas." Nao Yuuki pasó por detrás de Natsuki, la boquilla de la botella a centímetros de su boca. "Hasta yo lo entendí, Kuga." Tomó un sorbo largo antes de ser bruscamente movida sin resistencia.

"Increíblemente lo hizo." Susurró Midori por lo bajo, mientras observaba cómo Natsuki tomaba de la polera de Nao con fuerza y la amenazaba con nada más que la ira en sus ojos. "Tomémonos un descanso. Yuuki, Kuga."

Natsuki soltó de manera instantánea a Nao, quién se abstuvo de permanecer en la práctica. Las clases iniciaban pronto para ella, por lo que solamente se quedó a fastidiar el resto de su descanso hasta que se sintió satisfecha. "Adiós Kuga. Gracias por nada."

Recogió sus cosas y se marchó. Midori dejó escapar un suspiro, aunque debería admitir que los entrenamientos se habían vuelto más interesantes con los nuevos miembros, el lidiar de manera constante con estas dos personas comenzaba a inquietarla por momentos.

Tenía sed.

"Sugiura-san, me quedaré un rato más." Escuchó a Natsuki caminar en su dirección, había recogido su cabello como corresponde en esta ocasión, la mirada más decidida que hace unos instantes atrás.

"Ah, está bien." Le palmoteó levemente la cabeza. "No te exijas demasiado o podrías lastimarte." Vio como los labios presionaban con fuerza entre ellos, probablemente el gesto no es bien recibido, pero no tenía problemas al respecto. Natsuki parecía demasiado solitaria en su persona, pero Midori no la percibía como alguien de malas intenciones. "Mañana a la misma hora. No hagas destrozos o te arrojaré con los seniors."

Natsuki solo arqueó una ceja levemente frente al último comentario. Si bien ya forman parte del equipo oficial, es indispensable que los nuevos miembros alcancen el nivel básico de competitividad para poder aportar junto al resto. Por lo que Natsuki se encuentra todos los días en el mismo lugar y a la misma hora haciendo exactamente lo mismo.

Debía alcanzar a Yuuki, a toda costa.

"Aquí vamos."

Con la convicción renovada y la garganta nuevamente hidratada, se dispuso a continuar ejercitando el movimiento hasta que lo sintió más natural en sí. Una vez realizado ello, comenzó a probar la canasta. Fue tal el entusiasmo y enfoque en su rutina que al momento de detenerse por agotamiento y fatiga, vio que el atardecer ya estaba aconteciendo. Sus ojos quedaron impávidos al ver el descenso del astro y el reflejo de las llamas en las nubes a su alrededor. Lo observó por unos momentos antes de sacar la gruesa capa de ropa sobre sí y botar una gran cantidad de aire de sus pulmones. Lanzó por última vez el balón antes de dirigirse a las gradas por sus cosas. Estaba sedienta, las piernas casi adormecidas.

Una vez en el lugar tomó rápidamente su bolso y comenzó a hurgar dentro de él. La toalla cayó sobre su cuello mientras aseguraba entre sus dientes una barra envuelta. Estaba todo menos lo que más quería. Se detuvo en sus movimientos y soltó el bolso con resignación, no fue hasta ese instante que levantó la vista lentamente, la figura familiar a un metro de distancia.

"…" La miró por unos segundos antes de erguirse por completo. Natsuki esperó lo suficiente como para notar que estaba siendo ignorada a propósito. O viceversa.

Giró los ojos con ironía.

"¿Cuál es el fin de leer en un lugar como este?" Cruzó los brazos, solo después de ver cómo los dedos cambiaban de página y marcaban la lectura del día con total calma antes de cerrar por completo el libro, vio la atención de Shizuru en su persona. La expresión neutral en su rostro se suavizaba al enfocarse en ella.

"Dicen que el atardecer desde aquí es más hermoso." Le ofreció como respuesta, y al ver que Natsuki comenzaba a abrir su boca para responder, continuó. "Kuga-san ya no se presenta en la oficina. Me preguntaba por qué será…"

Natsuki quedó a mitad de camino en su discurso absorbiendo la información, así que cerró y volvió a abrir su boca antes de encontrar respuesta. "Nada importante. No he tenido tiempo para descansar bien con eso." Apuntó al balón a lo lejos con indiferencia. Cuando volvió la vista a Shizuru, sus ojos se fijaron directamente a los de ella.

"Ya veo."

Tragó saliva. Natsuki comenzaba a sentir el enfriamiento en su cuerpo, debía tomar una ducha rápido y abrigarse si no quería enfermar por descuido. Pero la sed la estaba desesperando con el paso de los segundos y el habla.

"Kuga-san." Mientras arreglaba en silencio sus cosas, una mano con una lata de lo que parecía ser energética se asomó de improvisto. Natsuki parpadeó un par de veces solo para corroborar que era real. Se encontró con Shizuru y un semblante de disculpa. "Debes estar sedienta. No sé cuál ayudaría más, pero espero que sirva."

Natsuki la miró en silencio, la boca ligeramente abierta denotando su sorpresa e ingenuidad. "Ah—" Estiró su brazo rápidamente y sintió el roce de sus dedos con los tibios de Shizuru, en contraste de la fría bebida. "Muchas gracias. No tenías que hacerlo." Lo dijo con sinceridad ante la mirada más relajada de la castaña quien solo extendió su sonrisa en algo sereno.

Terminó de ordenar sus cosas antes de partir, y observó de reojo la vista perdida de Shizuru en algún punto lejano. A pesar de que ya no frecuentaba la oficina como en el año anterior, la comunicación se había incrementado en cierto nivel debido a la aparición de la castaña en este sitio. Y aunque la excusa de leer al aire libre no le perturbaba el sueño a Natsuki, comenzaba a sentir que podría formarse una posible relación de amistad en el futuro. A fin de cuentas, la presencia de Shizuru cerca siempre terminaba en algún tipo de conversación ligera.

"Iré a los vestidores ¿Te quedas, Fujino?" Ofreció ya que estaba lista. La duda en su rostro se desvaneció al ver la atención nuevamente hacia ella. Natsuki observó la figura de Shizuru incorporarse de inmediato.

"No. Debo volver." Le dijo mientras la alcanzaba a su lado. Natsuki abrió la lata y comenzó a beber al instante mientras caminaban de regreso. "Kuga-san ha mejorado bastante."

"… Pensé que nunca lo lograría. Creo que no volveré a tomar un consejo de Suzushiro." Dijo con arrepentimiento, su vista fija en la lata reflexionando brevemente. "Quizás esto no es lo mío." Hizo un gesto con los hombros. Natsuki había bebido la mitad de la bebida a estas alturas, y se dispuso a vaciar el resto del líquido con esta última ronda.

"Pero hoy resultó." Escuchó a su lado cuando ya estaba por acabar. Tragó rápido antes de escuchar la melodía en la voz de Shizuru. "Y Kuga-san pareció disfrutarlo. ¿No es así?"

"Hm, supongo que tienes razón." Estaban llegando a un punto muerto donde partían caminos distintos. Natsuki había olvidado lo rápido que se le pasó la tarde en ello, quizás sí lo disfrutaba después de todo. O por otro lado, simplemente no quiere reprobar un curso el cual se transformaría en el hazmerreír de todos. "Gracias por la bebida, de nuevo." Giraba su muñeca que sostenía la lata con ligereza, se podía escuchar y ver que el contenido estaba en lo mínimo de su capacidad. Natsuki hizo una mueca algo soberbia enfatizando su punto.

Shizuru rió con naturalidad, comenzaba a disfrutar de un lado un poco más abierto de Natsuki. El contraste del atardecer en sus ojos verdes sobre ella pareciera regalarle algo más que una vista fascinante.

Natsuki esperó en silencio mientras observaba la escena como consecuencia de sus actos. Por un momento sintió la curiosidad de hacer preguntas más directas respecto a la castaña. Aprovechando el buen ambiente y la disposición en la que se encuentra. "Fujino—"

"Shizuru."

No lo vio venir cuando la cortó al instante. Fue tal la impresión, que Natsuki había asumido el error de Shizuru en llamarla por su nombre. En realidad, es exactamente lo que quiso decir. "Shizuru." Se sintió algo extraña con el sonido de su propia voz al pronunciarlo. Vio el rostro expectante en espera de lo que quería decirle, pero Natsuki no supo que decir en el momento. "Uh, no importa. Lo olvidé." Se detuvieron frente a los vestidores, y viendo la necesidad de poner las cosas en la balanza, Natsuki ofreció abandonar toda formalidad respecto a sus nombres antes de pensar en cualquier consecuencia de ello. "Natsuki está bien, si quieres."

Vio cómo la boca de la castaña se abría lentamente antes de pronunciar su nombre de manera tan delicada que casi le pareció un susurro. Shizuru ni siquiera la estaba observando mientras probaba su nombre una vez más hacia el horizonte. Natsuki no se había percatado de la ligera sonrisa que se había formado en su propio rostro. Fue casi como ver a una niña cumplirse un capricho.

Cuando Shizuru volvió la atención al par de ojos que la observaba con atención, soltó las palabras que salieron instantáneamente de sus labios. "Natsuki debería entrar antes de que tome un resfrío."

"Oh, cierto." Iba a girar directamente para entrar al vestidor, pero se detuvo al sentir que una de sus manos aún se mantenía ocupada. "Um… Shizuru, ¿podrías botarlo por mí en el camino? No puedo entrar con esto y—"

"Hay un basurero en la salida del gimnasio, lo dejaré allí." Shizuru recibió rápidamente la lata antes de sentir la satisfacción en su interior. Realmente fue una buena idea el traerla consigo.

"¡Nos vemos, Shizuru!"

Si bien, el camino hacia la salida del campus de gimnasia es extenso, Shizuru pareció disfrutarlo más que otras veces, incluso cuando lo recorría en compañía ajena. En el transcurso recibió el saludo de caras que no reconocía, pero que sin duda retornó con cortesía y una faceta amable. Estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de atención, aunque tuvo que aprender en mantener la compostura en más de una vez. Debía prestar atención al comportamiento del entorno con ella; había distinguido a cierto tipo de personas que se acercaban con fines más particulares de interés con los cuales prefería mantener cierta distancia, pero había ocasiones en que era difícil evadir. Solo hubo unos momentos específicos en donde Haruka Suzushiro tuvo que intervenir, algunos en los que ni siquiera la rubia se había percatado de la situación en la que se encontraba la presidenta.

Shizuru nunca se había sentido más aliviada de verla aparecer.

Solo cuando llegó a la oficina y dejó sus cosas fue que se relajó con soltura. Debía terminar de revisar algunos asuntos del consejo que requerían de su aprobación antes de enfocarse en sus estudios. Vio el vacío en el salón cuando sus ojos se posaron en un punto en particular. La ausencia de la persona que frecuentaba solo para cerrar los ojos por el tiempo necesario ya no se presentaba. Aún cuando llegaban estudiantes a discutir temas personales, Natsuki parecía no prestar atención a nada a su alrededor en el lejano espacio. Shizuru lo sabía, porque era imposible no darse cuenta del vaivén casi imperceptible de su espalda al momento de respirar. A veces se preguntaba, de dónde provenía ese cansancio que parecía demasiado. Esperaba que en algún futuro, ella misma se lo dijera por iniciativa propia. Shizuru sonrió con entusiasmo.

"Fujino-san."

El repentino ruido la sobresaltó por un instante, pero logró disimularlo al girar de inmediato a la fuente. Aquella estudiante con dificultades para inscribir materias en su retrasado ingreso se asomaba de nuevo por el marco de la puerta, esperando su aprobación para ingresar. Shizuru hizo un esfuerzo por recordar su nombre mientras la hacía pasar.

"No me recuerda." Sonrió con timidez, parecía no poder sostener la mirada fija de Shizuru por más de un par de segundos antes de desviarla a mucho pesar. "Soy—"

"Lo recuerdo. Disculpa, he tenido a muchos estudiantes en la oficina estos últimos meses." Shizuru vio un brillo particular en la mirada que volvió a enfocarse en ella, la emoción que no parecía ocultar nada parecía entretenerla por el momento.

Pronunció de inmediato las palabras que no decepcionaron a su acompañante.

* * *

El bolso cruzaba su torso con soltura mientras se dirigía a la salida del recinto. Natsuki no acostumbraba a la ropa abrigada, pero en esta ocasión se aseguró de cerrar la chaqueta del equipo hasta el último diente que el cierre recorrió en su cuello. Se sentía bastante más relajada y algo entumida después de la larga ducha, los mechones de su oscura cabellera aún mantenían cierta humedad contra su rostro. Recorrió los distintos departamentos académicos antes de pasar por uno en particular. La completa soledad y el cierre de puertas solo le confirmaban que la mayoría del personal se encontraba fuera del recinto.

Sacó su celular en busca de los mensajes en espera que dejó durante el entrenamiento mientras continuaba caminando. Pasó uno tras otro hasta llegar a uno en particular, la expresión en su rostro cambió inmediatamente a algo más serio. Estaba por abrir dicha información cuando un repentino choque a su costado la desequilibró un poco. Escuchó el pequeño quejido a su lado y el golpe después.

"Ah, no te vi." Dijo con completo desinterés. Solo al ver que la persona en el suelo aún no lograba entender qué fue lo que pasó fue cuando se dio cuenta de que en verdad estaba siendo un tanto grosera. "¿Estás bien?" Natsuki le ofreció una mano, dudando de su intento en ayudar a alguien que fue tan despistada como ella misma. Sintió el agarre de su mano antes de ver la mirada con cierto recelo hacia su persona. La melena algo desordenada no lograba esconder el malestar en su rostro.

"Sí, iba distraída. Ni siquiera me di cuenta." Y con un ligero 'gracias' ya estaba de vuelta en pie. Natsuki solo asintió ante la mujer de estatura menor que sacudía el polvo de su ropa con rapidez. "Marguerite." Dijo, cuando se vio satisfecha consigo misma. Sus cejas se elevaron algo expectantes en espera de que la persona quien la arrojara en el suelo se presentara a lo menos.

"Kuga." Recibió en retorno. El tono de voz se había mantenido neutral en ella en todo momento. Natsuki no supo por un instante el por qué se vio obligada a responder, pero suponía que no volvería a ver ese rostro dentro de las decenas de otros con los que se cruza a diario. Un silencio algo incómodo se estaba formando en el ambiente hasta que el sonido de su celular interrumpió el momento. Natsuki vio la oportunidad en ello. "Debo irme."

"Oh, claro." La sonrisa que se asomó en el rostro no alcanzaba el sombrío aspecto de sus ojos. "Gusto en conocerte, Kuga. Espero no tener que verte desde el suelo la próxima vez." Le dijo antes de irse.

"… Quizás debí dejarte ahí." Dijo con ligero sarcasmo. Natsuki volvió a ver la pantalla antes de apresurar el paso hacia la salida.

* * *

N.A: Volví. Más vieja, ácida, algo perversa y con medio tiempo.

Pensaba en re-escribir desde cero la otra historia que dejé pendiente hace años, pero apenas y recuerdo hacia donde iba su curso, incluso leyéndola de nuevo. Probablemente la deje tal cual mientras intento hacer memoria, o crear otra historia de fantasía/romance que ronda en mi cabeza en el entretanto, si no logro sacar nada :)

Para quienes dejen comentarios háganme saber si la longitud de los capítulos convence, y si es necesario continuar con la historia de paso; hay un montón de personajes que quiero presentar para la trama/drama en medio del romance que en algún punto comenzará a surgir, pero no sé si valdrá la pena tanta parafernalia. De todas formas, ha sido una buena distracción por el momento.

bananas.


	3. Chapter 3

Pedaleaba con rapidez mientras subía el kilómetro restante que le faltaba alcanzar. Natsuki no se había sentido tan viva desde que comenzó a asistir en dos ruedas y algo más que entusiasmo a la Universidad de Fuuka. Le gustaba cuando el viento golpeaba con fuerza su rostro, el modo en que el cabello al aire le dejaba sentir la brisa en su cuello con libertad; las muñecas firmes en el mando vibrando ante las irregularidades del suelo mientras sus piernas hacían el giro a mayor fluidez. Idas y venidas después del primer semestre son más que suficientes para sentirse como en casa al momento de montar a su fiel compañera.

Definitivamente fue el mejor regalo que Mai le ha dado hasta el momento. Natsuki no había descubierto un interés particular en las bicicletas, pero en realidad disfrutaba el inicio y término de clases con su nueva adquisición.

Pasó rápidamente entre los estudiantes mientras se dirigía a menor velocidad hacia la entrada. Paró por un momento al baño más cercano, cambiándose rápidamente antes de salir y alojar su ligero transporte frente a la cafetería. Se dirigía hacia las instalaciones del gimnasio que quedaba casi al otro extremo de donde estaba, pero prefería llegar a pie y caminar; por más que intentase llegar a la hora adecuada, pareciera que pedaleaba más rápido con el paso del tiempo, por lo cual hubieron ocasiones en que tuvo que esperar incluso media hora antes de iniciar las jornadas por llegar demasiado temprano. Natsuki suspiró con resignación esta vez mientras ajustaba su bolso, aunque de vez en cuando lograba cruzarse con algún rostro familiar en el camino, Mai estaba más ocupada con los exámenes que se vienen, por lo que siempre pareciese estar apurada con algo, aunque eso no la privaba de algún almuerzo extra que la salvase de lo mismo de todos los días. Natsuki jamás lo mencionaría, pero apreciaba demasiado el talento de Mai para la cocina.

Vio los departamentos con los que se ha familiarizado con mayor énfasis este último tiempo. El pequeño grupo formado fuera de la oficina que conocía a la perfección comenzaba a descender las escaleras del segundo piso, alertándola de inmediato. Apresuró el paso con inercia hasta alcanzarlos al tocar tierra firme. La figura en particular se distinguió del resto al voltear en su dirección cuando estaba solo a metros de ella.

"Shizuru." Se detuvo a su lado con cierta indiferencia. Su rostro impávido se fijó rápidamente sobre los ojos café que la vieron con un dejo de sorpresa. "Me atrasé con el tráfico." Le dijo y mintió con calma. Miró al pequeño grupo que formó cierta distancia entre ellas de inmediato, casi por instinto. Natsuki notó la curiosidad de los demás sobre la chaqueta roja con blanco que trae encima esta vez; ahora sabrían dónde participa por las iniciales inscritas, qué es lo que hace por el logo impreso en su costado izquierdo y hacia dónde se dirigen por el bolso del mismo tipo que cargaba. Volteó la mirada hacia el lado con el ceño fruncido, mientras escuchaba cómo Shizuru se disculpaba y despedía de los demás con cierta prisa. Bastaron un par de segundos antes de encontrarse caminando en dirección hacia el gimnasio.

Por lo general se encontraban día por medio en el camino, habían descubierto un tiempo compartido en el que Shizuru solía esperarla en el mismo lugar. Gracias a esto, Natsuki estaba comenzando a notar el interés de las personas, en especial por Shizuru. No le molestaba en lo personal, pero le enfurecía ver la incomodidad en ella cuando cruzaban miradas en momentos de tensión. A pesar de que no hablaban mucho del tema, Natsuki comenzaba a cuestionarse si Shizuru habrá tenido algun episodio que se le haya escapado de las manos en más de una ocasión. El solo pensarlo le producía un mal sabor en su boca.

"Natsuki no debería preocuparse por esas cosas." Escuchó a Shizuru, quien le mostraba una suave sonrisa antes de seguir. "La verdad, estaba bastante atenta en prestar nula atención al resto." El cambio en el semblante de Natsuki fue instantáneo, quien no pudo evitar reirse.

"¿Te das cuenta de lo ridículo que acabas de decir?" Ya más relajada y reafirmando el bolso en su torso, Natsuki pensó unos instantes y miró a la mujer de castaños cabellos que se mecían sobre sus hombros con total libertad. "Um, ¿haces lo mismo con todos, Shizuru?" Le dijo sin tono de acusación. Más bien, la curiosidad le había surgido y salió de sus labios con total honestidad.

"No." Una respuesta que esperaría. Shizuru tomó ligeramente la manga de su chaqueta mientras llegaban a las enormes mamparas previas al gimnasio. Se habían detenido. Natsuki se quedó firme viendo el gesto que la sorprendió antes de levantar la vista hacia el rostro de Shizuru. "Me gusta hablar con Natsuki." Agregó, y Shizuru sintió la calidez en su interior al ver la reacción en aquellos ojos verdes. "Y algunos miebros del consejo. Por favor, no le digas a Haruka-san sobre esto." Agregó rápidamente.

"Ni una palabra, Fujino." Le respondió con la picardía en su sonrisa. Natsuki había descubierto un pequeño chantaje, de ser necesario en el futuro. Miró a la entrada antes de seguir. "Pobres almas del resto." Murmuró. Solo cuando sintió que su brazo ya era libre de cualquier resistencia mínima fue que comenzó a caminar nuevamente.

Aprovechó la ocasión para consultarle sobre el estado del consejo, y de pasada cómo anda con sus labores en ello. Shizuru, al igual que el resto, pareciera hacer malabares al intentar calibrar todas sus responsabilidades con los estudios, y aún así sacar notas sobresalientes. Natsuki no podría seguir ese ritmo—por voluntad propia al menos—, pero quizás, si se lo propusiera en alguna instancia, podria conseguir algo cercano.

De todas formas, no tenía prisa en perder más horas de sueño por el momento.

"Haruka-san logró encontrar a un nuevo miembro." Le explicó. Notaba la fijación directa en sus ojos cada vez que Shizuru le hablaba de frente. Si bien la costumbre lo hacía ver como algo natural, Natsuki no se había percatado de esos gestos sino hasta ahora. La confianza definitivamente estaba presente, y le daba una entrada a reconocer ciertos detalles que desconocía por completo.

"¿Enserio?" La miró con atención. Natsuki vio como las castañas cejas dieron un minúsculo brinco antes de que los ojos se encogieran. Shizuru hacía esos gestos, cuando lograba captar el interés deseado. "¿Es ella quien hace las entrevistas para ingresar?"

Y luego, la sonrisa.

"¿Natsuki no cree en las habilidades de Haruka-san?" La melodía en su voz se acentuaba lo suficiente para escucharse de manera más amena y ligeramente enternecedora. No era la forma continua en que lo hacía, y pareciera ser una expresión natural cuando habla con completa confianza y soltura.

"Por supuesto que sí." Respondió, Natsuki dudó unos segundos antes de poner en orden sus pensamientos. "Supongo que me impresiona el que ella esté a cargo de esa labor. Pensé que era tu responsabilidad el tomar solicitudes."

"Me encantaría, pero podría ser algo caótico con todo lo demás. Haruka-san se ofreció de manera voluntaria, no pude negarme a su insistencia en ello." Shizuru intentó expresar la frustración en el momento, pero solo recibió la mirada menos persuasiva de Natsuki. La reacción solo logró que la sonrisa surgiera libre en sus labios esta vez.

"Incluso tú no has podido."

"Ah. Pero Natsuki lo ha logrado en varias oportunidades." Hubieron ocasiones en que Natsuki lograba zafar del agarre de Haruka en el momento preciso, aunque son contadas con los dedos de una mano. Haruka posee una fuerza de la que Natsuki aún no descubre límites, y aunque no pertenezca a ningún club deportivo dentro del campus, comenzaba a dudar si es que la rubia hacía algún tipo de defensa personal fuera de horarios, solo para confirmar lo imposible de liberarse de ella las veces que tuvo que recurrir a la fuerza para sostenerla luego de infringir alguna norma o al enterarse de que sus notas han bajado drásticamente. Natsuki tragó saliva antes de cambiar de tema rápidamente.

"Cierto, el nuevo miembro del consejo." Miró con cierta súplica en sus ojos intentando que Shizuru le siguiera la corriente. Para su suerte y alivio, la castaña entendió.

"Su nombre es Ahn Lu, se unirá al consejo en un par de semanas. Estábamos discutiendo el horario de mañana para acordar una reunión con el equipo." Le dijo casi como un discurso. Natsuki pudo notar que al parecer, Shizuru no sabía realmente qué más decir al respecto. "Hablamos un par de veces, va en tercer año."

"Oh." Es un año mayor que ella y Shizuru. " ¿Y estabas bastante atenta en prestarle nula atención esta vez?"

"Sorprendentemente no." Decir que es la primera vez que escucha cierto interés en Shizuru por alguna persona que recién conoce es demasiado, Natsuki no ocultó su impresión al momento en que sus cejas se elevaron drásticamente. "Pero he tenido mejores conversaciones." Para luego caer precipitadamente sobre sus ojos.

"… Si pudieran escucharte ahora, nadie creería que en verdad eres tú." Suspiró. Aunque no se oyó para nada decepcionante.

"Pero Natsuki guardará el secreto, ¿no?"

"Por ahora." La mirada maliciosa que le dirigió solo provocó la risa en Shizuru quien le dio un pequeño empujón en el brazo.

"Natsuki está aprendiendo." Llegaron a las afueras del vestidor donde partían rumbos distintos. Shizuru miró hacia el extremo sur antes de despedirse con la mejor de sus sonrisas. "Que tengas un bonito entrenamiento."

"Hm, gracias. Suerte con el Consejo."

.

Luego de percatarse de que el cien porciento de su ropa estaba completamente empapada, Natsuki pudo afirmar con total certeza que el entrenamiento de hoy fue intenso, demasiado. Y mientras terminaban de hacer el calentamiento posterior al trabajo intensivo de casi dos horas, Natsuki comenzaba a perder los estribos nuevamente con el cuerpo agotado. Nao Yuuki no hacía para nada fácil su intento de recobrar la compostura mientras se hidrataban con las últimas reservas de agua.

"¿Sabes cuál es tu problema Kuga?" Le dijo después de haber perdido casi todas las canastas en los últimos minutos del juego amistoso con los seniors. Todos parecían conectar, incluso Nao obtuvo el mejor rendimiento en lo que va del año, pero hoy no fue el momento de Natsuki. "Estás prestando demasiada atención en ignorar lo obvio. Me haces deslucir en la cancha."

"Yuuki, eso ni siquiera tiene sentido." El tono de voz en Natsuki había caído drásticamente mientras la miraba fijo, desafiante.

"Lo ves. A eso me refiero." Pero Nao parecía ser totalmente inmune a cualquier intento de intimidación por su parte, desde el día cero. Le apuntó con su dedo índice acusándola mientras reafirmaba su postura. Natsuki abrió la boca lista para contraatacar. A pesar de que la violencia había disminuido entre ellas, las disputas verbales solían ser tal como siempre al ser parte del tipo de relación que tienen.

"Yuuki-san." La voz de Yukino Kikukawa las interrumpió, sobresaltando a Nao de manera repentina. Natsuki contempló la escena sin entender nada mientras veía como la peliroja se acercaba con fastidio hacia la menuda mujer de lentes. "Necesitamos hablar por un momento. Solo serán cinco minutos."

Natsuki caminó hasta encontrarse con Midori quien se había percatado de todo, la tomó del brazo deteniéndola en el trayecto. Natsuki la miró con intriga mientras escuchaba con horror lo que le decía con suma tranquilidad.

"Parece que Kikukawa está dando el pésame."

"¿Qué dijiste?"

Midori la observó confundida antes de darse cuenta del significado de sus palabras que fueron rápidamente malinterpretadas. "Oh. No no, me refiero a que probablemente Nao-chan será baja si no repunta sus notas. Kikukawa es quien da el reporte de ello." Natsuki se quedó petrificada en su lugar mientras procesaba lo que acaban de decirle. Su mente divagó de manera instantánea a su registro de notas, estaba en problemas. "¿Cómo vas con eso, Natsuki-chan?"

"¿Evitará en algo el que sea lo mejor que han tenido en el último año?" Vio en el rostro de Midori el tic que se asomaba a cada segundo en uno de sus ojos, la respuesta era clara. "¡Midori! No dejes que me suspendan." La tomó por los brazos intentando conseguir alguna reacción a su favor de la entrenadora, quien se sorprendió por la real preocupación de que quizás sea sacada del equipo por razones totalmente ajenas a su desempeño en él.

Ese único gesto le valió la alegre sonrisa en su rostro, aunque haya provocado todo lo contrario en Natsuki quien pensaba en maneras absurdas de intentar extorsionar a quien sea por evitar lo que se vendría.

"Ya, ya." Intentó calmarla, liberándose de su agarre mientras pensaba en alguna manera de persuadir a Yukino o al Consejo para hacer la gran excepción, pero sabía en el fondo que sería imposible. Todo dependía de Natsuki y su responsabilidad en los estudios. "Bueno, quizás ni te llamen. ¿Tan mal vas? ¿Qué haces el resto del día? ¿dormir?" Le dijo después de un momento. Cuando vieron que Yukino comenzaba a despedirse, Midori fue por ella para saber de la situación actual mientras Nao volvía por sus cosas al lado de Natsuki, quien ya estaba anticipando lo peor. Hubo un silencio eterno de segundos antes de que Nao hablara finalmente.

"Estás a un examen de ser suspendida, si es lo que quieres saber."

"… ¿Tú ya estás fuera?" Natsuki la miró con miedo, y la curiosidad de saber si esto ya era definitivo, no podía creer que se haya descuidado tanto. No podía creer que le importara tanto.

"No. Pero piensa en esto." Una vez su bolso listo y arreglando los mechones de su frente, Nao le dirigió la mirada con indiferencia fingida. "Si nos suspenden, será imposible alcanzar a los senior hasta el otro año." Esperó a que Natsuki digiriera lo que acababa de decir antes de terminar e irse, probablemente a buscar todos sus libros y sentar cabeza. "Espero que apruebes, Kuga. Sería demasiado patético ver moldear tu trasero solo para ser desertado por tu falta de neuronas."

Natsuki contempló sus opciones antes de ver la figura de Nao retirarse de la cancha, abandonando el lugar. "Buena suerte para ti también." Dijo sabiendo que no la escucharía. Se estaba acostumbrando a la rutina que tenían, sería algo aburrido no perder la calma durante los entrenamientos si Nao ya no participaba. Ni pensar en un reemplazo para quien acierta el noventa porciento en sus pases a gran velocidad. "Estoy frita…" Ni pensar en que quizás la única suspendida no sea nadie más que la propia Natsuki.

Desertada por falta de neuronas.

"Terminarás una hora antes del resto a partir de hoy. Aprovéchala bien." Le dijo Midori antes de abandar el sitio. Decidida a comenzar a cambiar sus hábitos de estudio, una nueva determinación se instaló en su mente.

* * *

"Entonces." Tomaba las latas frías de la nevera con bastante sorpresa. Natsuki volvió a mirar el interior antes de cerrarla con incredulidad, tratando de confirmar que de verdad existen en este refrigerador en específico. "Tienes cerveza y pasas sola el fin de semana." Abrió ambas latas sobre el mesón del mini bar antes de llevarlas hacia el living del departamento. "Aunque me sorprende el hecho de que bebas, de verdad no va contigo." Dijo algo divertida.

"No sé si sentirme halagada o indignada." Shizuru recibió de su mano la bebida mientras la sonrisa y curiosidad en su rostro parecía divertir a Natsuki.

"Probablemente ambas." Le respondió. Los ojos verdes captaron el instante en que los labios de Shizuru formaban un ligero puchero. Natsuki desvió la mirada inmediatamente hacia el entorno, su atención fija en todo excepto la persona que compartía el espacio de su privacidad con ella. "Jamás pensé que terminaría bebiendo cerveza junto a la presidenta del Consejo estudiantil. En su departamento." Dijo más para sí misma.

"Podríamos hacer otras cosas si eso aminora la impresión que ahora tiene Natsuki de mí." Shizuru fue la primera en tomar un sorbo. Si bien solo lo hacía para refrescar su garganta después de un dia completo en la universidad gestionando las múltiples tareas que Haruka y Ahn le habían derivado, el tener a Natsuki en su hogar de manera imprevista no le ayudaba a relajarse en lo absoluto.

"No seas tonta. Estoy bromeando." Natsuki parecía tomarselo con mayor calma. Se sentó a su lado a una distancia prudente, la chaqueta del equipo estaba desechada de manera poco elegante a su costado con el resto de sus cosas. A Shizuru podría importarle menos el detalle, lo que realmente la distraía era el cabello aún relativamente húmedo que caía libre sobre su ligera polera con rayas, la cual le recordaba los escasos minutos previos que pasó en las duchas antes de encontrársela en la salida del campus e invitarla a su hogar, en vez de ir a algún lugar por _un refresco de día viernes_.

Natsuki estaba de muy buen humor, Shizuru lo había notado. Esta es la primera vez que está en su departamento, que queda ubicado a solo un par de cuadras del campus. Han pasado semanas en donde casi no se vieron por temas de estudio, al parecer, Natsuki comenzaba a tomar otro ritmo unviersitario en lo que respecta a sus materias. Shizuru no podría estar más tranquila por ese lado, ver que Natsuki sea realmente responsable en sus deberes sin descuidar sus compromisos en lo extra curricular la volvía mucho más interesante en todo aspecto.

Y con poco tiempo disponible.

Así que esta oportunidad quizás no se vuelva a repetir muy seguido. Shizuru agradecía el hecho de que haya dejado todo impecable durante la mañana en la limpieza. Observó cómo Natsuki terminaba de beber con calma antes de comenzar a hacerle preguntas que quizás tenía aguantando desde el día en que se conocieron. "¿Qué es lo que hace Natsuki un viernes después de clases?"

"Um. Generalmente me veo con Mai y Mikoto. Comemos algo y nos ponemos al día con la semana." Pensó un momento antes de continuar. "Si no es eso, dormir o salir con el equipo cuando hay panorama…" Natsuki miró su lata que ya comenzaba a sentirse plenamente ligera que hace un par de minutos atrás. Consideró bajar el ritmo de sus tragos antes de quitarle importancia. De verdad le gustaba la cerveza que Shizuru tenía, podía saborear la calidad en ella. Había guardado el nombre y tipo en su mente apenas tomó el primer sorbo. "¿Qué haces tú?"

"Leer." Vio con sorpresa como la castaña se levantaba del lugar para dirigirse a la cocina, podía deducir lo que haría. La mueca de satisfacción en Natsuki al ver que Shizuru venía de regreso con más latas enterradas en hielo sobre un contenedor fue suficiente para concluir que en realidad comenzaba a disfrutar este lado más hogareño de Shizuru. "Si encuentro algo interesante en la televisión, lo veo. Suelo tomarme el resto del día y descansar."

"Entonces las cervezas…"

"Son de día viernes, por así decirlo. Aunque me agrada compartirla con Natsuki, se disfrutan mejor en su compañía." Terminó por decir antes de sentarse nuevamente con la misma elegancia de costumbre.

"Bien dicho." Abrió su segundo refresco sintiendo el triunfo al escuchar la presión liberarse dentro de este. El sonido y la risa de Shizuru llenaban el usualmente solitario lugar. Natsuki no se daba cuenta del enorme vacío que comenzaba a menoscabar con su presencia; uno del que ni siquiera Shizuru era conciente hasta el momento.

Pasó el tiempo entre la llegada de la comida y llenar los estómagos con algo más que el licor ligero. Los minutos se transformaron en un par de horas, y las conversaciones casuales se tornaron algo más privadas. Shizuru nunca había bebido más de una cerveza. Esta era su tercera, pero se sentía bajo control aún. Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas llevaba Natsuki en el momento que comenzó a comer, pero dentro de todo, solo la sonrisa más visible y relajada era lo único que la mantenía atenta y algo más que interesada en lo que le hablaba.

"Natsuki no pareciera tener algun interés romántico por el momento." Comenzó por llamar su atención por completo al detenerse a medio camino de su bebida. "Con su reciente popularidad, comenzaba a cuestionar si ya le han llegado pretendientes."

"Esa es una manera sutil de decirlo." La respuesta fue casi acusatoria. Y Shizuru estaba tan concentrada en la curva de los labios de Natsuki que casi se delata en su inspección algo más que invasiva. "Ha sido un fastidio." Natsuki dio un suspiro que deshizo el trance temporal en Shizuru, logrando su atención genuina esta vez. "Hay un chico que no se rinde, comienza a colmar mi paciencia. Pero Mai dice que no debo meterme en problemas por algo así."

"Parece insistente." Dijo sin mucho pensar. Esperaba una respuesta similar de todas maneras. Era algo imposible pensar que Natsuki pasaría desapercibida en el campus por siempre. Shizuru comenzaba a notar el interés ajeno que acrecentaba especialmente en las prácticas del equipo.

"Insistente es poco para él. Créeme." Mordió con fuerza un trozo innecesario de pizza antes de masticar rápidamente. "Deberías verlo algún día. Es una suerte que solo coincidimos en una clase." Bebió luego de ello, y reacomodó un lado de su cabello por detrás de su oreja. Shizuru no podría estar más de acuerdo con el gesto. Natsuki de verdad es hermosa. "Debes estar acostumbrada en todo caso."

"¿Natsuki quiere saber?" Shizuru podía sentir como sus propios labios comenzaban a ladear libremente y con más ocurrencia de lo normal. Vio como Natsuki se detuvo y le dio una mirada de sorpresa.

"Dame alguna sugerencia al menos."

"No sabría decir, tengo más restricciones sobre cómo rechazar de manera menos elegante a alguien. Quizás Natsuki podría decirme alguna de sus frases."

"Hm. Di 'No' simplemente. Quizás te lloren, pero van a entender." Ah, el llanto. Algo común especialmente entre el pequeño y secreto grupo de féminas que se le han declarado hasta ahora. Shizuru pensó sentir algo en ese entonces al recordarlas, pero solo el silencio en su mente le dio una clara respuesta al respecto.

"Eso es convincente."

"Supongo que estás acostumbrada, no debería de ser tan difícil a estas alturas." Sintiendose satisfecha con haber comido más de lo que acostumbraba, Natsuki dejó la comida de lado y se acomodó de manera más relajada junto a Shizuru. Su cabeza arqueada en el espaldar del sofá solo denotaba lo libre que se sentía en el lugar ajeno. Shizuru solo sonrió ante la escena. "¿O no?"

"Siempre es difícil, en verdad aprecio las intenciones cuando son amistosas."

"… ¿Aunque sean de completos extraños que ni siquiera te conocen?"

"Eso es más admiración. Se aleja del foco que estamos hablando." Imitando el acto de dejar la comida en el lugar, Shizuru se acomodó de lado, viendo libremente el perfil completo de Natsuki. Contempló su imagen como guardando cada detalle antes de continuar. "Natsuki tiene admiradores también."

"¿Y tú, Shizuru?"

"¿Perdón?"

Natsuki giró la cabeza hacia Shizuru, logrando con ello la caída de su oscuro cabello libre hacia atrás. "¿Admiras a alguien?"

"Pasé esa fase hace un tiempo." Dicho esto y no perdiendo ningún movimiento de las hebras que aún se mecían libres en el aire. Shizuru terminó por confirmar su declaración. "Ahora me gusta."

"Oh." Volvió su enfoque en el rostro de Natsuki quien, para su sorpresa, la veía con cierto impacto en su rostro. Los verdes iris parecían casi opacados por la pupila intentando enfocar más allá del alcohol ingerido.

Shizuru en realidad estaba perdida en ellos.

"Parece que Natsuki no lo vio venir." Observó como Natsuki parpadeó fuerte, quizás en un intento de salir de su letargo, y rápidamente añadió. "¿Tan mal estoy? Quizás no debí cortarme el cabello a fin de cuentas."

"El cabello está perfecto, créeme." Insistió en ello. Natsuki volvió a verla de reojo, como intentando convencerse. Había algo que no le encajaba en esto. "Nunca te he visto con alguien en particular, ¿es de tu Departamento?" Ahora sí tenía curiosidad.

Shizuru abrió la boca lentamente antes de contestar, como pensando sus opciones en el transcurso del gesto. "No, no lo es." Y luego tomó un sorbo lento y más amplio de los que acostumbraba.

"Ya veo." Quizás, con el poco tiempo libre que tiene, se le haga difícil para dedicarlo a alguien. O conquistarlo. Aunque Natsuki no era nadie para opinar al respecto, por un instante vio algo más que solo una cara bonita en los atributos físicos Shizuru. _'Con la popularidad que tiene, debería estar comprometida o algo a estas alturas.'_ "Buena suerte en ello, supongo." No supo que más decir. Shizuru la quedó mirando fijamente unos instantes para luego sonreir lentamente, y sin preámbulo, rió. Fue tan de improviso que casi asusta a Natsuki de la mera reacción."Estás—... Ya estás borracha, Shizuru." No pudo evitar reir un poco al final, contagiada por el entusiasmo de la castaña. Mientras esperaba a que Shizuru se calmara luego de darle las gracias entre pequeños arrebatos de risa, vio el reloj a lo lejos. Natsuki recién cayó en cuenta que el día ya estaba por acabar. "¿Estás cansada? Probablemente quieras descansar o—"

"¿Natsuki podría acompañarme otra ronda más?" Shizuru dio un par de suspiros para terminar de calmarse antes de agitar su bebida ya vacía, dando a entender que estaba lista para un último intento. Natsuki no necesitó saber más y se incorporó rápidamente.

"¡Voy!"

"Por cierto, Natsuki no ha respondido." Escuchó mientras sacaba el último par de la nevera.

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Si tiene algun interés en alguien."

Pensó que se salvaría, pero pareciera que Shizuru estaba esperando este momento preciso para preguntar. Con resignación, se volvió a sentar de manera más brusca sobre el sofá mientras se preparaba para contestar. "Um… Nah. No tengo tiempo." Sacudió con suavidad su cabello antes de agregar con cierta timidez. "Supongo que nunca… uh, nada."

"¿Nunca qué?" Escuchó el tono más travieso y Natsuki no necesitó ver el rostro para imaginarse. Comenzaba a detectar un lado cada vez más oculto y hostigante en Shizuru.

"Dije nada." Al no escuchar sonido alguno volteó a ver el perfil de Shizuru quien la miraba de reojo e inmediatamente, al ser descubierta, fijó su vista al frente mientras bebía. Podía ver la incredulidad en ella. "Nada mujer." Volvió a insistir luego de que el único ojo visible bajo las castañas mechas la volviese a ver de manera acusatoria, la comisura de este se acrecentaba mientras más atención le ponía. Natsuki no dio más al ver que los labios también sonreían. "¡Ugh! Está bien." Lanzó sus manos al aire con exasperación, sin importarle el líquido que contenía su bebida. Para su suerte solo un par de gotas cayeron sobre su hombro, de verdad estaba bebiendo demasiado rápido. "Nunca he estado en una relación real con alguien. Listo." Escuchó la clara sorpresa que trataba de ser disimulada como una tos casual a su lado. "Ahora eres tú quien parece sorprendida. Casi te ahogas." Dijo más relajada.

"… Me sorprende que sea el caso. Natsuki es bastante hermosa." Dijo con cierto reproche, lo que provocó un calor intenso en las mejillas bajo los ojos verdes quienes la observaban.

"Eso no quiere decir nada." Sus oscuras cejas descendían cada vez más. No le estaba gustando el curso de la conversación. "Y no soy hermosa. Basta." Bebió el resto del contenido para refrescar su rostro.

"Tengo curiosidad, ¿es por desición propia o Natsuki aún no encuentra a la persona indicada?"

"Quizás ambas, no lo—¡¿por qué estamos hablamos de mi vida amorosa?!" Se acercó peligrosamente a la castaña mientras exigía irónicamente una explicación acerca de su invasión a la privacidad. Shizuru solo parpadeó ante el repentino movimiento.

"Natsuki comenzó. Me pareció justo saber luego de dar mi respuesta."

"Uh-huh." Entrecerró sus ojos, creyéndole absolutamente nada. "Bueno, no más preguntas vergonzosas." Terminó por sentenciar antes de ponerse de pie y estirar su cuerpo ya medio adormecido. Miró hacia su esquina encontrando de nuevo la mirada calculadora de la castaña quien ya no se esforzó en ocultar. "¿Por qué me miras así?" Preguntó directamente, anteponiéndose a alguna respuesta que la saque de quicio nuevamente.

"No sé a qué te refieres."

"…" Sus ojos comenzaban a pesar a medida que los enfocaba cada vez con más lentitud en la figura que descansaba plácidamente en el sillón, contemplando. "Dilo." Shizuru la observó en silencio por unos segundos más antes de responder con fingida resignación.

"No puedo. Natsuki no quiere preguntas vergonzosas."

La castaña de verdad comenzaba a divertirse dentro de su cansancio y algo más que ligera de mente. Decidió entonces volver a beber el resto que le quedaba aunque, una vez alcanzado el licor, le fue arrebatado de sus dedos por unos más pálidos y frios. El contacto, en su estado actual, provocó latidos fuertes en su corazón. Levantó solo la mirada de sus ojos para ver la figura imponente sobre ella que se terminaba de acabar el resto del contenido de un solo sorbo. Shizuru no pudo contener esta vez el tragar saliva lentamente antes de escuchar la voz que sentenciaba todas sus fantasías en noches de desvelo.

"No más tragos para ti esta noche. Fujino."

* * *

"¡Natsuki! ¡Rápido, busca la revista!" Su adormecido cuerpo reaccionaba lentamente a cualquier alerta, incluso desde el móvil en su oído y la eufórica voz de Mai quien la asustó de inmediato. Los entrenamientos con los senior ya eran un hecho de todos los días, y aunque Natsuki había notado el cambio físico en su cuerpo hace un tiempo, podría decir que estaba cerca de que su propio ego la felicite por el aspecto actual a pesar del cansancio y dolor con cada locura nueva que a Midori se le ocurriese en el día a día. Sonrió ligeramente antes de retomar la conversación e ingresar al patio central de la universidad.

"¿La qué?"

"¡Quiero todos los detalles!" ¿De qué? "Tendré comida extra para ti si pasas por mi casa después de clases." Oh, extrañaba montones la comida de Mai.

"Hecho."

Al parecer, hoy será otro buen día. Los esfuerzos en sus estudios la salvaron de mucho más que la suspensión; estaba a pocas calificaciones de entrar al top cinco de su carrera en la materia más densa del semestre, incluso, se había topado más de un par de veces con Nao durante las tardes libres en la biblioteca. Aunque la peliroja perteneciera al área de Humanidades, frecuentaba constantemente el edificio en busca de libros que no tenían sentido para Natsuki con solo leer el enunciado de ellos.

Pasó por distintos puestos de difusión del departamento de Periodismo el cuál repartía con bastante energía los distintos materiales en flyers y revistas. Natsuki no tuvo que esperar a recibir uno al acercarse un voluntario rápidamente a entregarle el paquete.

"Kuga-san, ¡que tenga buen día!"

"¿Bueno… ?" Le dijo sin entender, faltando a sus modales de paso. Miró una vez más al stand presente antes de seguir hacia la cafetería principal del sector por una gaseosa con la revista en mano. Se vio tentada de arrojarla al basurero que estaba al interior, pero al saber que faltaban unas cuantas personas antes de cancelar su pedido, se dio el humor de revisar el contenido.

"…Tienen una sección de deporte…" Ojeó rápidamente, pasando incluso por una imagen de Shizuru en lo que parecía ser una reunión con el resto del Consejo y algunos adultos que no reconoció. Todos felices. Nada nuevo.

Leyó el título del encabezado antes de erizarse su piel en el lugar. Justo debajo de los nombres de _Los Más Destacados del Semestre_ , figuraba uno bastante peculiar. El suyo.

Peor aún, una foto— Nao también estaba, su cara de fastidio al mirar al lente la hizo casi pensar en recortar la imagen para futuras referen— ¡pero su foto!, estaba ahí, con una sonrisa tan alienígena para ella que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo enorme en saber de dónde la sacaron. Cuándo y cómo.

"¿Disculpa? ¿Vas a pagar?"

Levantó la vista hacia la cajera y rápidamente salió del lugar, olvidándose de todo. Con la revista arrugada entre sus manos, su mente pensó en un solo lugar, y mientras se dirigía a su destino podía ver algunas miradas que la reconocían con entusiasmo luego de verificar el rostro en el papel. Natsuki ni siquiera leyó el contenido de su descripción.

Abrió con brusquedad la puerta principal del salón, sintiendo casi la urgencia de patearla en el camino. "¡Shizuru! Llegué recién y Mai llamó y la revista—" Sus ojos registraron el resto de los presentes después de caer sobre la castaña quien la observaba con gracia. Se estaba burlando, lo veía en la forma instantánea en que tomó la taza de té para disimular. "Mierda."

"¡Kuga!" Haruka fue la primera en reaccionar de los presentes conocidos, el resto parecían ser estudiantes de primer año participando como colaboradores para las próximas semanas de aniversario, quienes miraban con atención la escena. Natsuki palideció al ver la misma revista en manos de la rubia siendo agitada con bastante entusiasmo hacia el resto, y pudo sentir, bajo sus dedos, cómo la que sostenía entre ellos comenzaba a romperse. Haruka ignoró lo que pasaba por ese instante, y mientras se acercaba con lo que parecía ser buenas noticias y quizás unas felicitaciones de por medio, llenaba el silencio del resto en el transcurso. "Sabía que serías un buen aporte para la universidad. ¿Lo ves Fujino?, tenía razón." Y aprovechar de reafirmar su postura siempre acertada frente a los demás.

Natsuki parpadeó confusa antes de hacer el hábito de intentar relajar el costado de su cuello con su mano, un gesto que se había vuelto enternecedor para algunos presentes, pero apenas bajada la guardia, Haruka aprovechó el momento de invadir su espacio personal de la manera en que sabe hacer con su persona. "Ah—Ow!"

"Escúchame bien, delincuente. Más te vale que estés estudiando lo suficiente, ¿oíste bien?" Le dijo en su rostro a centímetros de tocar sus narices, Natsuki podía imaginar una gota de sudor recorrer su frente en ese instante. "Sí, vi todo tu registro académico. Eras un completo asco hasta hace unas cuantas semanas." El agarre firme en su muñeca era invisible hacia el resto, y Natsuki, luego de asentir de manera autónoma frente al demonio, no podía estar más agradecida de escuchar la voz salvadora de cualquier castigo e humillación frente a los estudiantes nuevos.

"Natsuki ha logrado hacerse camino dentro del club." Los decibeles entre las voces de Shizuru y Haruka eran drásticamente distintos para la percepción de Natsuki, quien dio un suspiro por lo bajo al sentir que la rubia la dejó ir al escuchar a Shizuru.

"¡Ha! A eso le llamo agallas. Por fin el equipo tendrá recambio para el torneo." Natsuki podría añadir un montón de comentarios a lo que acaba de decir Haruka con respecto a los métodos de preparación que ha estado utilizando la entrenadora del equipo para estar en el punto óptimo de competencia. Pero dejó de lado sus ganas de desahogo al ver que tenía un asunto más importante entre sus manos, literalmente.

"Supongo que es tarde para pedir que retiren la columna." Esta vez miró a Shizuru, quien le devolvió la mirada con una expresión de disculpa. "Ni siquiera sé de donde sacaron la foto." Dijo más para sí que para el resto mientras veía con cierto odio uno de los pupitres vacíos del lugar.

"Sería una lástima pensar de esa manera." Escuchó una voz que no identificó, aunque la risa entre medio la hizo mirar con cierta seriedad a la fuente. Lo primero que vio fue a una mujer mucho más alta que ella, instintivamente Natsuki levantó la vista para verla bien antes de bajarla a la mano extendida que le ofreció. "Ahn Lu. Mucho gusto, Kuga-san." Devolvió la suya al saber que era mayor, y que pertenecía al consejo por lo que recordaba de la conversación con Shizuru. Su ceño se frunció de manera ligera al contacto, y Natsuki rogó de que el gesto haya pasado desapercibido.

"Lu es el apoyo de Shizuru cuando yo no estoy. Y acompaña las labores de Yukino por el tiempo estimado." Dijo Haruka, inmersa en su entusiasmo por la temporada que se venía. Al parecer, las fechas de aniversario era uno de sus desempeños favoritos dentro de su labor. Aparte de imponer orden y castigo.

"Genial." Le dijo a Ahn quien la dejó libre de su cortesía para luego retroceder unos pasos hacia la salida. "Bueno, puesto que ya no hay más que hacer, los dejo con sus temas de Consejo." Miró a la Shizuru y luego a Ahn antes de retirarse sin más. No esperó respuesta de nadie al salir.

.

Vio a Nao sentada en un peldaño de la escalera en dirección a su zona. Terminando de comer lo que sería una barra dulce. "Yuuki ¿Qué tal los estudios?" Le dijo con la sonrisa cínica en sus labios. Sabía que Nao ya estaba al tanto de su vergüenza, quería al menos saborear el momento en persona en este instante.

La reacción no se hizo esperar.

"Gracias a ti, ahora tengo que lidiar con desconocidos cada veinte minutos." Natsuki ignoró la acusación por completo al ver el enojo en Nao, quien recogía sus cosas para partir. "No me hables, Kuga. Todo esto es tu culpa." Ahora sí los entrenamientos serían algo más que brutales. Mucho menos aburridos. Y Natsuki comenzaba a recordar el por qué la culpa recaía en ella.

"No mientas, sabes que te gusta la atención." Le dijo con voz algo fuerte mientras veía como Nao se alejaba con prisa. La respuesta fue su mano en el aire, con el dedo medio estirado, haciendo la popular señal de grosería muda.

"Quizás demasiado." Murmuró Natsuki sonriendo.

No fue sino hasta llegar a la entrada de su salón de clases cuando volvió a flexionar por décima vez los dedos de su mano hacia dentro y fuera de la palma mientras observaba la acción. "Tiene enormes manos…" El calambre que le produjo la presión ejercida de Ahn, en su amistoso agarre, ya estaba por disiparse completamente. Mientras dejaba sus cosas en el pupitre e ignoraba con esfuerzos la mirada de un personaje en particular, Natsuki solo podía pensar lo que ocurriría si llegase a meterse en problemas junto a la ahora mano izquierda de la Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil.

* * *

 **(Originalmente, esta historia estuvo a una escena de ser un oneshot futa. Algo pasó en el camino.)**

 **Los capítulos tendrán esta extensión de contenido desde ahora, al menos se nota la diferencia. Salud!**


	4. Chapter 4

Venía saliendo de las duchas del gimnasio, escapando de unas toallas lanzadas desde el interior de estas. Las risas de las Senior se hacían escuchar a unos cuantos metros hacia el exterior, haciendo que casi tropezara con Tomoe en la huida. Decir que encontrársela en este lugar la hizo olvidarse por completo del por qué estaba huyendo.

"Kuga." La miró desde su posición algo nerviosa. "¿Aun rondando a estas horas?"

"Eso mismo pensaba, cuando te vi." No traía ropa deportiva, ni cargaba un bolso o herramientas del lugar. Lo que sea que Tomoe estuviese haciendo, no era deporte específicamente. "¿Todo bien con las normas?" Le dijo después de un silencio incómodo.

"Perfectamente." Respondió con entusiasmo, lo que provocó mayor intriga en Natsuki quien arqueó una ceja. "¿Qué hay de ti?"

"Ah, lo usual." Le meneó la cabeza en dirección a la cancha de entrenamiento. Natsuki comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, indicándole a Tomoe si tomaba el mismo camino. Para su suerte o desgracia, esta asintió.

"¿Desde cuándo que estás en el club?" Inició una conversación al momento que comenzaron a caminar. La curiosidad innata en el tono de voz provocó cierto relajo en la postura de Natsuki, quien no podía evitar tener cierto recelo respecto a la persona a su lado. A veces se sentía algo culpable de pensar así.

"Entré este año." Le respondió, y mientras acomodaba el bolso en su torso después de sacar el líquido para beber en cantidades, Natsuki comenzaba a preguntarse el por qué tiene estos encuentros casuales con Tomoe Marguerite. Es decir, ni siquiera sabe qué estudia.

"Oh." Escuchó a su lado. "¿Y te gusta?, ¿crees que al Consejo le guste nuevos miembros en el equipo?" Ahí estaba el Consejo. Un pensamiento fugaz pasó por su mente antes de volver en sí, y Natsuki parecía algo perdida mientras volteaba a verla para responder. Esta vez, bajó la mirada para alcanzar la altura de los ojos lila.

"No—, no tengo idea." Dijo casi por inercia. "Creo que están ocupados en cosas más importantes, supongo."

Caminaron un par de metros en silencio después de eso, hasta que Tomoe se detuvo en seco. Natsuki se percató a unos pasos más adelante, y volteó al momento de beber las últimas gotas de su lata. La expresión en su rostro cambió a una de sorpresa al ver la molestia presente en Tomoe, quien la veía con aparente enojo.

"¿Estás cuestionando la gestión que realizan como representativos del cuerpo universitario?" Natsuki comenzaba a entender, al momento de abrir su boca para contestar, que quizás Tomoe se tomaba demasiado enserio algunas cosas.

"…Um, no." Respondió después de un momento. "Supongo que no."

Pasaron unos segundos antes de escuchar los pasos, y Natsuki expulsó el ligero aire contenido al notar que había sido suficiente para calmar el aparente arrebato. Se alegró aún más al darse cuenta que estaban llegando a la salida del gimnasio.

Las luces posteriores a ellas comenzaban a apagarse, indicando la nula presencia de estudiantes en algunos sectores. "La próxima semana empieza el aniversario." Volvió a retomar la conversación en un punto más amistoso. Natsuki asintió al notar que la estaban observando. "¿Estás nerviosa por el torneo?"

"No." Dijo de inmediato. La confianza en su tono de voz no daba para más explicaciones. "Estoy lista."

Tomoe la observó con cuidado, y para sorpresa de Natsuki, sonrió. "Buena suerte, Kuga. Por lo que he escuchado, la universidad espera buenos resultados este año." Le dijo antes de detenerse en el estacionamiento del lugar. "Yo subo aquí."

"Oh." Dijo sin más. Su mente algo perpleja no articuló más palabras al notar que Tomoe comenzaba a irse, sin esperar respuesta alguna de su parte. "Gracias..."

La mañana siguiente inicio más temprano de lo usual. Natsuki se levantó rápidamente mientras arreglaba sus cosas y se preparaba para el aseo matutino. Montó su bicicleta, y se dirigió a una zona más lejana de su departamento, más hacia el centro de la ciudad.

Miró su reloj apenas divisó la casa con el pequeño antejardín, y el árbol que ha visto por casi diez años crecer. Sonrió algo nostálgica al verlo imponente sobre sí, y sintió que este día iba a comenzar mejor que cualquier otro. Se acercó a la puerta ligeramente rosa antes de tocar el timbre y esperar.

"Ingrata."

Fueron las palabras de bienvenida a su casa. Natsuki entrecerró sus ojos al instante en que Mai dejaba la puerta abierta y se dirigía al interior.

Estaba molesta.

"Mai." Dijo a su espalda mientras se sacaba los zapatos para ingresar al living. El olor a comida invadió su nariz de inmediato, y Natsuki hizo el intento de enfocarse en el drama de Mai en cuestión. "Tú sabes el infierno que se ha vuelto todo. Tiempo es lo que menos tengo ahora." La ausencia de respuesta comenzaba a hacerla sentir algo culpable. Natsuki tragó saliva por un momento, y tanteó el terreno con su último recurso. "¿Mai?, ¿Por favor?"

"Hmph." Mai asomó su cabeza por el marco de la cocina. Su rostro denotaba algo de indignación aún, pero al parecer, le valió por el momento la excusa. "Ven a comer, Mikoto ya está ansiosa."

Se sentaron en silencio y solo la emoción de Mikoto al ver el desayuno y la presencia de Natsuki llenaban el espacio con gritos y abrazos. Mai miró detenidamente las facciones de la persona en frente antes de entablar conversación civilizada después de comer un tanto. "Entonces, tienes que darme tu itinerario para ir a verte durante tus partidos." Notó cómo la ligera perturbación en uno de los ojos de Natsuki se acrecentaba con el tiempo, y decidió intervenir de inmediato a cualquier excusa que interpusiera. "Oh no, no pretenderás que no estaré ahí. Vas a necesitar de mi voz para animarte cuando estén barriendo el suelo contigo." Le dijo con demasiada seriedad para el gusto de Natsuki, quien no ocultaba su enojo al proyectar su imagen en el suelo de la cancha con lo que le acababan de decir.

"Yo también quiero ir." La voz más infantil de Mikoto se hizo notar. Natsuki la miró como un reflejo de casi una hermana menor cuando sus ojos se enfocaron en los de ella. "¿Puedo?"

"Claro, Mikoto." Le dijo mientras palmoteaba ligeramente su negra cabellera. Miró detenidamente su plato al cual regresaba a atacar con entusiasmo después. "Pero si me dejas ese trozo de carne, te pondré en primera fila junto a—…" Natsuki no alcanzó a terminar su oración, al ver que la menor ya se encontraba devorándolo con el resto de lo que había. Sus mejillas llenas apuntaron hacia ella al mirarla con curiosidad a lo que iba a decirle.

"¿Qué?"

"…Nada. Termina." Natsuki se tragaba en silencio sus palabras mientras Mai se reía de la escena. Al menos, logró que su enojo se desvaneciera por completo.

"Por cierto…" Natsuki escuchó la voz de dubitativa de Mai, al momento de prestarle atención suficiente después de tragar el resto de comida. "¿Y tu hermano?"

"Mi hermano." Le respondió con fastidio. "¿Qué hay de él?" Mai ha tenido un ligero interés en su hermano de Kyoto desde hace tres años, cuando bajó cerca de diez kilos y se puso en forma.

"No habrán más desayunos para ti si continúas con esa actitud."

La miró con cierta impotencia de no poder decirle sus cuantas verdades antes de continuar, Natsuki sabía que no valdría la pena en comparación a dejar de comer del plato de Mai. "Supongo que en algún momento se asomará. Ya casi estamos en esas fechas."

"Bien… Um, ¿alguna novedad?"

"Al menos hasta donde sé, sigue soltero– aunque no sé si esté _solo_ realmente. Es un hombre con necesidades como cualqu—." No alcanzó a terminar al rebotarle un trozo de miga en su frente con fuerza. "¡Oye!" Le dijo sorprendida, Mai estaba lista para el segundo ataque con el rostro enrojecido por la vergüenza. Pero Natsuki continuó de todos modos. "¡Tú sabes cómo se le encarnan las mujeres! Es casi una bendición de que no se esté liando a cada una al instante, porque de verdad sería tía de medio Kyoto a estas alturas." Finalizó algo indignada.

"Suertudos ustedes. Par de… seres perfectos." Vio a Mai de reojo quien se cruzaba de brazos mientras reclamaba por lo bajo. Natsuki no entendía por qué tanto alboroto, Reito no es _tan_ atractivo.

Es su hermano, por el amor de Dios.

"Si quieres lo puedes hospedar cuando llegue." Le dijo al acomodarse la polera para incorporarse a buscar más jugo. "Le diré que estás falta de feromonas masculinas por el momento."

"¿Así le hablas de mí a tu hermano?" Escuchó a su espalda en tono de reclamo. Natsuki giró los ojos en exasperación, y aprovechando que no la podía ver, hizo mueca exacta de las siguientes palabras que salieron de la boca de su amiga. "Pensé que éramos amigas, Natsuki."

"Dime que al menos lo tomaste en consideración." Le respondió rápidamente al volver con la jarra en mano. Solo vio la mirada poco seria que Mai intentaba forzar para disimular su entusiasmo.

"Ya. Termina tu plato."

Se dedicaron a dejar todo limpio en silencio después de comer, y mientras se dirigían al living a reposar por los minutos restantes que quedan, Mai parecía no querer dejar el tema en cuestión. "¿Sabes qué sería más divertido?"

"¿Hm?" Para su suerte, Natsuki estaba tan enfocada en mirar la televisión, luego de echarse en el sillón junto a Mikoto, que mordió el anzuelo de inmediato.

"Tú con un hombre en tu departamento. Y Reito-san conmigo aquí."

"…" Primero giró los ojos hacia ella, pensando. Luego de unos segundos, se dignó a verla a la cara. "Mai, si lo necesitas tanto, lo puedo llamar ahora y—"

"No. Enserio, ¿te imaginas su cara al ver a su pequeña y frágil hermanita bajo los brazos fuertes y protectores de otro hombre—que no sea él?" Mai se la imaginaba, y esperaba que Natsuki hiciera lo mismo. No tuvo que esperar demasiado cuando vio que su expresión cambió de pesadez a frustración.

"… Lo que yo haga en mi casa es asunto mío. Reito no tiene nada que opinar al respecto."

"Si no mal recuerdo, el año pasado no se despegó de ti en ningún instante cuando se te acercaron los chicos de Plan Común, en la fiesta de la facultad." Mai masajeó su mentón mientras hacía memoria de uno de ellos. La escena grabada en su mente al desear que fuese ella, y no Natsuki, a quien Reito prestase atención por el resto de esa noche. "¿Cómo se llamaba el alto y rubio?... ¿Tate?"

"¡Ugh!" Natsuki inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás al recordar el mismo momento. De verdad no quería ir a esa fiesta, mucho menos compartir con gente que no conocía en ese entonces. "Reito me hizo el favor. Fue todo." Le dijo en un intento de quitarle peso a la situación.

"Acéptalo. No verás la luz del día cuando tu hermano se entere de que estás con alguien y no puede hacer nada al respecto por más de dos semanas. Le romperás el corazón." Le insistió, y Mai se sentía bastante cómoda con la situación por un lado. "…Y yo tendré que estar ahí para consolarlo."

Este año, quería entablar una conversación decente con Reito Kuga.

"Muchas gracias por tu valioso y necesitado sacrificio. Pero no te preocupes, que no me interesa ninguno por el momento. Si es lo que querías saber." Fue la áspera respuesta que recibió, y Mai Tokiha explotó.

"¡Es exactamente lo que quería saber! Dios." Agitó sus brazos en el aire con exasperación, ignoró el hecho de que Mikoto la imitase en el gesto con entusiasmo. "Te conozco desde los quince años. ¿Cuándo será el día en que me cuentes que un valiente te besó y no murió degollado en el intento?" Natsuki la miró perpleja, y comenzó a abrir su boca rápidamente para contestar, pero Mai no la dejó esta vez. "¡Mírate! Sales radiante. Esa sonrisa no pudo haber sido espontánea en ti—seamos sinceras, nunca sonríes por amor a la vida— quiero saber quién la provocó." Le mostró su foto recortada de la revista, los bordes perfectamente alineados y una flor de pegatina en uno de sus extremos resaltaban el rostro radiante de Natsuki en ella.

"… ¿Por eso la tienes pegada en el refrigerador?"

"Por supuesto que sí. Tengo envidia de quién te dejó así, me hace pensar en todas nuestras fotos juntas y no encontré absolutamente ninguna que pudiera acercarse a esa expresión." Le dijo con falso dolor en su pecho mientras hacía memoria de los momentos más felices que vivió con Natsuki. "Ni siquiera cuando celebramos el último año de secundaria." La volvió a hostigar, ahora posando sus brazos sobre sus caderas. La figura semi-materna, que Natsuki le recalcaba en cómo la trataba, estaba en todo su esplendor en este momento. "Estoy esperando. Ya dilo."

"Um… ¿Y si te digo que no lo sé?" Fue la respuesta que recibió. Mai supuso que era un chiste a la espera de algo más sensato, pero el silencio reinó entre ellas por un momento mientras se miraban fijamente.

Un silencio demasiado largo para ser una broma casual.

"Sal de mi casa."

"¡Es enserio!" Alzó la voz esta vez, Mai observaba indignada el arrebato de Natsuki al responder de manera explosiva. "He estado tratando de recordar pero no tengo idea de cuando la sacaron. Te lo juro, Mai." Le dijo Natsuki con total seriedad al ver que no le quitaba los ojos de encima. "Y por centésima vez, no es debido a ningún hombre en particular, porque no me gusta nadie en absoluto." Reafirmando lentamente las últimas palabras para darle énfasis. Mai arrugó su nariz al escuchar el reproche final hacia su persona. "Así que guárdate tus celos idiotas. Me harás pensar que estás más loca de lo normal."

"…" La mujer de busto prominente observaba con recelo el perfil de Natsuki mientras tomaba el resto de bebida que había dejado Mikoto en la mesa de estar. Quizás para calmar sus nervios, o la sed que le provocó el hablar más de lo que quería. Una idea cruzó por su mente, y Mai sonrió maliciosamente al hacer eco de sus pensamientos. "¿Y si fue una mujer?"

La reacción fue inmediata.

Mikoto parpadeó confundida mientras el líquido se escurría en su rostro. Natsuki había escupido el resto de este frente a ella después de escuchar a Mai, y ambas voltearon al sonido de las risas de ella con frenesí.

"Mai, Natsuki me mojó."

"Grandioso."

Luego de varias disculpas y dejar todo limpio nuevamente, Natsuki se alistaba para iniciar un nuevo día de clases. "No te olvides de nosotras. Mikoto extraña las salidas nocturnas por el parque. Necesita gastar energía mientras trabajo." Recibió el abrazo de Mai que siempre le otorga cuando se despiden, y mientras el calor de esta abandonaba su cuerpo, Natsuki respondió con honestidad absoluta.

"Trataré de venir más seguido." Le dijo más tranquila. "Gracias por todo." Le hizo señas a Mikoto por la ventana, quien le alzaba los brazos con alegría mientras jugaba en sus antiguas consolas. Natsuki sonrió complacida y partió a un ritmo pasivo en su bicicleta.

"¡Estaré esperando el día en que llegues con alguien por aquí!" Alcanzó a escuchar a lo lejos. "¡Te tengo fe este año!" Y sus piernas comenzaron a pedalear rápidamente.

La llegada a clases fue algo caótica. El horario inicial de hoy es a primera hora, y con ello la mayoría de los estudiantes del departamento de ingeniería ingresaban como olas estrellándose contra todo.

Natsuki logró ingresar a tiempo, al menos cinco minutos antes de que su salón de clases fuese cerrado. No había prestado mayor atención a su alrededor hasta que levantó la vista por la ausencia repentina de bulla; la persona presente frente al pizarrón no era la que esperaba. "¿Lu?"

"Buenos días, mi nombre es Ahn Lu." Vestía de manera casual frente a los estudiantes quienes la identificaron inmediatamente como un miembro del Consejo. El silencio obligatorio sentenciaba el nivel de respeto que este ejercía de manera autónoma. "Seré quien les impartirá esta ayudantía por el semestre. Espero que nos llevemos bien." Intentó levantar el ánimo y normalizar un poco el ambiente. Aunque le costó al inicio, viendo los rostros estoicos mirando al frente.

Natsuki no podía maldecir más su suerte, recordando inmediatamente la sensación en su mano.

Trató de no caer en la tentación de cerrar los ojos por más de dos segundos y dormir durante la clase como solía hacerlo. Aunque no se le hizo demasiado difícil esta vez, Ahn de verdad tenía una habilidad innata para mantener la atención en lo que explicaba. El hilo de sus palabras seguía rápidamente los ejemplos y resolvía dudas al instante.

La clase prosiguió con normalidad hasta que comenzó a entregar talleres para ejercitar como apoyo, pasando por cada pupitre entregando el material. Natsuki mantenía su cabeza apoyada sobre su mano mientras miraba el reflejo de los rayos del sol sobre la cabellera de su compañera enfrente. El castaño de las hebras daba un bonito reflejo al aire libre. "Oh. Kuga-san." Escuchó a su lado, sacándola de su letargia al girar su cabeza y luego inclinarla hacia arriba lentamente. "Que grata sorpresa. ¿Cómo van los preparativos para el torneo?"

"Um—bien. Todo en orden." Respondió de manera automática frente a Ahn, quien la miraba atenta. "Digo, todos listos. El equipo está completo y Mido—la entrenadora, cree que sacaremos un buen desempeño." Reacomodó sus brazos sobre el pupitre, y comenzó a sentir la superioridad de ser mirada desde tan arriba.

Había algo en Ahn que la ponía inquieta, una sensación demasiado ajena y cotidiana a la vez. Natsuki miró de reojo, rápidamente, a su compañera quien tomaba su cabello debido al calor provocado por los rayos del sol, y un aroma fugaz acarició su olfato antes de desvanecerse.

No era lo mismo.

"Eso es bueno. El Consejo en particular tiene bastantes expectativas con el equipo de básquetbol." Su atención volvió a su ahora Ayudante. La sonrisa plasmada en su rostro al referirse al tema de conversación en las reuniones actuales del Consejo. "Es el único que no ha podido arribar en los últimos tres años. Ojalá logren romper el ciclo."

Natsuki le devolvió el gesto algo más retraído, pero esperaba con ansias que resultase ser cierto el esfuerzo entregado durante estos meses. "Eso espero."

"Shizuru..." Parpadeó confusa al creer escuchar el nombre mientras reacomodaba sus cosas sobre la mesa para recibir el material. Natsuki levantó la vista nuevamente, y Ahn miraba hacia otro lado, pensando, mientras le volvía a dirigir la palabra.

"El Consejo estaría muy feliz si ganan." Terminó por entregarle las hojas, y al apoyar su mano en el hombro descubierto de Natsuki, Ahn avanzó en su labor del día.

El camino hacia el gimnasio fue bastante lento, Natsuki tenía tiempo libre después de terminar con anticipación sus tareas pendientes en clases. Pasó por el patio central y se quedó en compañía de un can que comenzaba a hacerle compañía en el camino desde hace unos días, cuando decidió darle parte de su colación al mirarla con rostro desamparado. Así que pasó por la cafetería por algún bocado y lo dividió en dos, la sonrisa al ver la cola menear en las afueras del local salió de inmediato.

"No te acostumbres. No podré alimentarte todos los días así." Le dijo mientras refregaba su mano en la cabeza del perro, quien comía desesperadamente los trozos de su otra mano. Cuando sintió la lengua de este lamer su palma en busca de cualquier rastro, Natsuki se incorporó.

"Su nombre es Havana." Escuchó a su lado. Y Natsuki respondió lo que su mente procesó en el momento.

"¿Cómo el ron?"

"Exacto. Así los estudiantes empatizan más, de hecho, es bastante popular entre la gente de Industrial." El ánimo en la voz que se hizo más cercana se incrementaba al terminar su oración. Natsuki volteó luego de ver la sombra que cubría el cuerpo de Havana, quien se refregó de inmediato contra el humano de dicha voz.

Lo primero que vio fue el intenso celeste de sus ojos, seguido del aparente uniforme de alguna academia de la universidad que Natsuki no pudo identificar. Y mientras veía como la mujer de quizás un par de años más joven que ella se hincaba para recibir las lamidas de bienvenida de Havana, Natsuki supuso que era un buen momento para partir y seguir su rumbo. "Es bueno saberlo. Um, ya debo irme." Miró una vez más a la mujer, antes de pasarle la otra mitad que había guardado para después "Ten."

"Oh, claro." La rubia cabellera volteó en su dirección mientras la observaba con una amistosa sonrisa en sus labios, al recibir el bocado que fue rápidamente arrebatado por el hocico de la perra. "Gracias por alimentarla." Le dijo después de guiñarle un ojo divertida.

.

"Kuga, inicias en la banca. Yuuki, serás titular."

Pensó haber escuchado mal, y se quedó inmóvil solo los segundos necesarios para saber que, en realidad, no estaría desde el minuto cero en la apertura del torneo. Su ceño se frunció más confundido que nunca, y al notar que alguien estaba totalmente atenta a su reacción, Natsuki luchó por no mostrar más de lo necesario.

"Contaré los diez segundos antes de que te reemplacen, Yuuki." Dijo sin mirarla al momento de sacarse el polerón de encima, y luego tomar su cabello como normalmente lo hace.

"Dicen que la envidia es un pésimo atributo entre mujeres. Las vuelve… patéticas." Escuchó pasar a su lado, y Natsuki no pudo evitar esta vez hacer un ruido ahogado desde su garganta. "No te preocupes, ganaré por mí y por todas mis compañeras. Eso te incluye, así que anímate, Kuga."

"Ah, qué alivio. Ahora podré dormir tranquila."

Estaba lejos de mantener la calma.

El calentamiento se le hizo demasiado ligero. La rutina de ejercicios pareciera entumir más la sensación en sus músculos, y después de devolver con fuerza hacia el rostro sonriente de Nao el balón que le lanzó, Natsuki se acercó de inmediato a Midori apenas inició el primer descanso.

"¿Quieres saber por qué?"

"Me carcome, la verdad."

"Porque Ayako está a medio peldaño sobre ti, y es su último año. Solo por eso." Le dijo Midori mientras observaba con curiosidad la mirada perpleja de Natsuki ante la seca respuesta. "Serás el recambio definitivo, pero no ahora. Aún te falta." La mirada de los ojos verdes comenzaba a descender hacia el suelo, y Midori pudo ver el reflejo de montones de estudiantes haciendo el mismo gesto bajo las mismas circunstancias. A veces, la labor de profesor le daba cierta sensación de náuseas. "Anímate, Natsuki-chan. Entrarás sí o sí al juego. Te necesito mentalizada para el miércoles." Terminó por entregarle otro balón, y darle un empujón hacia el resto de las compañeras, quienes volvían a retomar lentamente el ritmo del entrenamiento para pasar a la siguiente rutina.

"Está bien."

El día parecía avanzar demasiado rápido. Quizás era solo el deseo de Natsuki el que terminase luego.

Se encontraba en una de las canchas libres fuera del gimnasio, a un costado de los estacionamientos. El aro solo era alcanzado por la decena de balones que una y otra vez eran recogidos para caer nuevamente en su red. Natsuki se detuvo solo al notar que la única sombra que se proyectaba sobre el suelo en los escalones contiguos comenzaba a extenderse, indicando el descenso del sol y el fin de las horas extras que ha dedicado a seguir practicando. Caminó hacia la figura en sí, quien no prestó atención alguna mientras su mirada fija en el texto de lectura se mantenía impávida. Natsuki se quedó estoica, observando. Era imposible que no se diera cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo de manera casual.

"Mirar a alguien de esa forma tiene un nombre." Le dijo la castaña con la vista fija en el libro, después de unos largos segundos de silencio en los que se dejó ser libre de inspeccionar a gusto. "Si no me equivoco, creo que se llama acos—"

"Habla por ti, ni siquiera estás leyendo."

Escuchó la intervención de inmediato al no dejarla terminar. Shizuru levantó finalmente la vista con una sonrisa inocente, mientras cerraba el libro sin marcar la hoja de lectura. "Culpable." Al parecer, Natsuki ya identificaba algunos rasgos de su personalidad que ahora la ponían en ligeros aprietos. Pero valía la pena ver su reacción después de descubrirla. "No he visto a Natsuki por el Departamento. Me preguntaba si estaba enferma, o quizás, ya se aburrió de la Presidenta."

"Ah." Le respondió después de arreglar sus cosas frente a ella rápidamente, y depositar los balones dispersos en el contenedor a unos cuantos metros. "Ya sabes, los estudios. El entrenamiento." Terminó de ordenar todo en silencio antes de volver a su lado.

Shizuru estaba de pie junto a su bolso, sus manos ocupada mientras se ponía un sweater plomo sobre su torso. Cuando terminó de alistarse y sentir el ligero calor en su cuerpo, se sorprendió un poco al ver la corta distancia que había ahora entre ella y Natsuki. Su mirada fija en sus ojos parecía querer decir algo más que las simples palabras que salieron de su boca. "Te ves agotada." Le dijo después de analizar bien su rostro. Shizuru parpadeó antes de expulsar lentamente el aire contenido, pensando en algo completamente distinto.

"Hoy comienza el festival de aniversario. El itinerario de la organización acabó con el resto de tiempo libre que tenía." Decía mientras sentía la urgencia de ver su reflejo, el ligero maquillaje sobre sus párpados parecía no haber resuelto disimular el cansancio. A pesar de eso, Shizuru sonrió ampliamente al notar que Natsuki aún mantenía la misma postura frente a ella, buscando algo más.

Vio cómo su vista finalmente se posó en su abrigo antes de continuar. "Lo había olvidado. Pensé que era la otra semana." Enfocándose nuevamente en su tarea a mano, Natsuki recordó las condiciones en las que se encuentra, y tomando una distancia prudente esta vez, tomó rápidamente su bolso antes de seguir. "Uh. Iré a ducharme."

"¿Natsuki quiere que la acompañe?" Escuchó mientras volteaba en dirección opuesta, y el sorpresivo rubor en sus mejillas impidió que girase completamente a enfrentarla. Debía acostumbrarse, pero le costaba trabajo con Shizuru.

"Natsuki quiere que cierres la boca y esperes aquí." Respondió con resignación mientras le apuntaba a su lugar en específico con insistencia. "Regreso en diez minutos. No intentes nada."

Caminaron lentamente hacia la salida, el silencio común del lugar era reemplazado por la cantidad de estudiantes arreglando los últimos stands de lo que sería la apertura de las fiestas de aniversario en unas cuantas horas más. "¿Cómo van con todo?" Preguntó Natsuki al observar con interés el entorno y esquivar algunos adornos que colgaban en lo alto sobre sus cabezas. "Lu es ayudante en una de mis clases." Añadió al recordar la mañana.

"Oh." Escuchó a su lado, esperando algún comentario más que no vino. Natsuki iba a intervenir nuevamente, hasta que la voz de Shizuru volvió a sus oídos. "Ha sido bastante ajetreado. Es de gran ayuda la participación de los voluntarios en los preparativos."

"Se ve todo listo." Le siguió el hilo, distrayéndose con todo el ajetreo de los estudiantes a su alrededor. "¿Vendrás a la noche como parte de la directiva o estás libre de desertar?" Le preguntó luego de que abandonaran el patio principal y llegara el último tramo hacia la salida del campus. El viento afuera se hizo presente de inmediato, y Natsuki subió el cierre de su chaqueta como acostumbraba hacerlo.

"Depende."

"¿Hm?" Dijo algo distraída, al sentir como un brazo ajeno pasaba entre el espacio del propio y su cintura. Natsuki guardó sus manos por inercia en los bolsillos de la chaqueta, sintiéndose más cómoda a pesar del calor de Shizuru quien intentaba resguardarse del frío tomando parte de su cuerpo. Mientras intentaba ignorar el hecho de la cercanía entre ellas al caminar, Natsuki miró de reojo a la castaña. "Oh." La realización del silencio en su acompañante le daba una idea de la condición sobre si ir o no al festival inicial. "Um, lamento desilusionarte. No me gustan los lugares con demasiada gente, y los gritos y—"

"Habrá comida y cerveza gratis durante las primeras dos horas."

"—y creo que lo pensaré un momento."

Escuchó la risa inmediata antes de ver directamente al rostro de Shizuru, quien le dedicaba cierta esperanza en su voz. "Natsuki, ven conmigo." Le dijo con un poco más de incertidumbre, al ver la expresión aún algo indecisa en las facciones tan bonitas que Natsuki tiene. "Prometo acompañar a casa a la hora que Natsuki diga, cuando se aburra."

"¿C—Cuántos años crees que tengo, seis?" Natsuki rompió el contacto visual al desviar la mirada hacia el frente. Su evasión no duró mucho, luego de volver a preguntar. "¿Estás segura que son gratis?"

"Puedo pedirlas a mi nombre, las darán de todas formas."

Miró una vez más a su entorno, buscando una real excusa para decir que no, y ver la expresión de derrota en Shizuru. "Está bien." Dijo resignada finalmente.

"¿Enserio?" La alegría espontánea en Shizuru la conmovió un tanto antes de asentir, y Natsuki sonrió un poco al ser contagiada por el entusiasmo de la castaña.

"Sí." Se quedó observándola durante todo ese tiempo antes de continuar. "Digo, suena divertido. La mayor parte." Tenía que llegar a su departamento y ordenar todo antes de hacer cualquier cosa. "Ah, ¿a qué hora inicia?"

"A las veinte horas es cuando menos gente hay." Le respondió con el mismo semblante de hace un momento.

"Este es el plan." Se detuvo al reconocer el edificio donde vive. "Vendré por ti a las veintiuna treinta." Dijo con seriedad mientras la castaña se desprendía de ella, al notar que en este punto irían por caminos distintos. "Trae un abrigo." Añadió.

"Me gusta compartir calor con Natsuki." Fue la respuesta inmediata, casi como un reclamo.

Natsuki giró los ojos mientras suspiraba con cansancio. "Hablo enserio. Te resfriarás y me culparán a mí." La miró unos segundos, imaginando distintas escenas antes de hacer un comentario que esperaba fuese siempre en broma. "Y moriré envenenada o algo antes del torneo."

Observó el extraño brillo que se asomaba en los ojos de Shizuru antes de que comenzara a avanzar hacia ella y abrazarla. "Traeré el abrigo." Le susurró lo suficiente para que la escuchase, y mientras se desprendía del cuerpo aparentemente inerte de Natsuki, Shizuru le dedicó las últimas palabras antes de verla nuevamente más tarde. "Gracias por acompañarme."

Natsuki esperó unos momentos antes de dar media vuelta y continuar su camino de regreso a casa.

Apenas tocó suelo hogareño, se dedicó a ordenar todo a su paso. A pesar del cansancio, y el ligero peso sobre su espalda al recordar en momentos su fracaso en la titularidad del equipo, Natsuki estaba decidida a hacerse cargo de su labor. En medio de ello, su móvil comenzó a sonar, y al ver en la pantalla el nombre de la llamada entrante, contestó rápidamente.

Si bien, las llamadas eran breves y respondían a las preguntas de rutina para saber que todo estaba bien, esta vez, la conversación se extendió más de lo esperado para Natsuki, al saber que su hermano estaba pendiente de esta fecha en particular.

'Iré de todas formas. Habrá comida gratis.' Dijo por el móvil, mientras terminaba de ordenar las revistas del escritorio, y llevarse los envoltorios de basura hacia la cocina. Trató de ignorar la conversación con Mai durante la mañana, pero las preguntas de Reito le hacían difícil la labor.

'¿Irás con Mai-san?' Escuchó a los pocos segundos de confirmar su ida.

'Tiene turno hoy. Hará el intento de ir más tarde.' Respondió, y cuando miró la hora para darse cuenta que aún le quedaba tiempo para ordenar el cuarto de huéspedes, Natsuki preguntó por curiosidad. '¿Conoces a la presidenta del Consejo?'

'Oh.' La sorpresa en el tono de voz no la afectó para nada. Era obvio que su hermano no se esperaría que Natsuki Kuga se esté refiriendo a personas con responsabilidades serias en su entorno. 'No. Para nada. Pero me alegra saber que mi hermana ha aprendido entablar buenas amistades, finalmente.' Su pasado en la flor de la adolescencia solo traía dolores de cabeza para Reito, recordaba Natsuki, quien tenía la esperanza de que no tuviese más contactos con el grupo de aquel entonces. Solo Mai valía la pena, en su humilde opinión. 'Tienes que comportarte.'

'Siempre lo hago.' Le dijo en su defensa. Natsuki recordó a la mujer con quien se encontró hoy junto a Havana, y creía haber tenido una decente charla inicial para ser alguien completamente anónimo en esa situación. Quizás, no era tan malo relacionarse con los demás, pensó al decidirse en preguntar por su nombre si se la encontraba de nuevo. 'Además, creo que le agrado lo suficiente como para comportarme a mi manera.'

'Eso es nuevo. Trata de no espantarla entonces, quiero conocerla.' Contestó de inmediato. Natsuki no se esperaba tal respuesta. ¿De verdad Reito pretende… 'Por cierto, ¿es linda?'

'… Ajá.' Respondió con fastidio, y luego de darse cuenta sobre lo que acaba de decir, junto al silencio repentino desde el otro lado del móvil, Natsuki decretó que era hora de terminar con sus cosas y alistarse. 'Reito, tengo que irme. Hablamos luego.'

.

"Shizuru, ¡mira!" Escuchó entre las voces, mientras buscaba su larga cabellera negra, y los intensos ojos verdes, y los tentadores labios rosados, y el bien formado tra—"¿Cómo lo hace?"

Shizuru sintió la necesidad de besarla ahí mismo, al ver el rostro impresionado e iluminado por el reflejo de las luces del lugar en Natsuki, remarcando sus facciones con suma simplicidad. "Destruiría la magia si revelo el secreto." Le dijo, luego de procesar lo que estaba mirando, y sonrió al ver como Natsuki se acercó a ella para alcanzarla y seguir viendo los distintos actos de entretención que comenzaban a llenarse de gente. "Natsuki está disfrutando."

"¿Tú no? No recuerdo nada de esto el año pasado." El entusiasmo en su voz no había decaído desde que llegaron. Shizuru estaba demasiada complacida de que el esfuerzo invertido haya valido la pena en esta persona en particular. Lo volvería a hacer, si fuese necesario. El aroma de los distintos puestos de comida comenzaba a invadirlas una vez que se adentraban al eje central de los stands, y aunque ya habían comido y bebido lo necesario antes de que las masas arrebataran con el resto, Shizuru aún sentía que podía llenar un espacio en su estómago. Para su suerte, Natsuki ya estaba a un paso adelante de sus pensamientos. "¿Quieres un refresco? ¿Tienes frío?" Le preguntó directamente, al notar la manera en que su cabello se meneaba a veces debido a la brisa repentina.

"Algo caliente estaría bien."

"Ya vengo." Le sonrió antes de desaparecer entre un grupo de personas, quienes hacían fila para comprar dulces y pasteles que ofrecía por hoy la academia de Cocina.

Se quedó en el lugar mientras observaba el resto del festival. El ruido y las risas eran parte del ambiente, y Shizuru podía escuchar algunas voces que comenzaban a hacerse eco en los micrófonos desde un sector más lejano de donde estaban, para dar inicio a las bandas de turno. "¡Fujino!" Volteó hacia la fuente de voz, detectando de inmediato a la persona detrás de esta. "¿Viste la presentación del sujeto de Ciencias?" Haruka se acercaba con aparente emoción, su expresión casi comparable con la de Natsuki al ver el mismo espectáculo.

Shizuru sonrió con empatía. "Comentaba con Natsuki hace un momento lo mismo. Fue…"

"¡Increíble!" La interrumpió en el acto. Haruka estaba tan intrigada, incluso, como la misma Natsuki. "¿Cómo lo habrá hecho?" Miró a su lado buscando a Yukino, quien las alcanzó con algunos problemas de espacio entre la gente. "¿Tú sabes, Yukino?" Le preguntó al momento de unírseles con cierto alivio mientras ajustaba sus lentes sobre su nariz.

"Ten." Natsuki se les unió mientras le entregaba la bebida a Shizuru, y al notar la presencia de las otras dos mujeres, se ahondó rápidamente en una conversación de importancia con Haruka. "Estoy casi segura que usaba un bastón fijo debajo de toda esa ropa."

"¿Qué no viste cuando levantó la polera sobre su torso?" Le dijo la rubia de manera enojada. La exasperación de tener que corregirla siempre salía a flote. "¿Por qué nunca pones atención?"

Shizuru las observaba en silencio mientras discutían el tema en cuestión, con más seriedad de lo que suponía. Estaba disfrutando esta noche, este día, y esperaba con ansias que terminase aún mejor, al posar sus ojos en el rostro atento de Natsuki. "Creo que en verdad están disfrutando." La voz de Yukino la volvió en sí, y volteó a su lado para prestarle mayor atención. La expresión en su cara denotaba algo más que una pregunta casual, y Shizuru ya se anteponía a cualquier tipo de comentario que pudiese evitar por el momento "Fujino-san." Empezó dubitativa. "¿Has hablado con—"

"¡Kuga!" El fuerte grito a lo no muy lejano las sorprendió a todas, quienes miraron rápidamente hacia el hombre que se acercaba con confianza al grupo. Su cabello rubio estaba cubierto por un gorro para el frío. "Pensé que no vendrías. Uh—" Al notar que Natsuki lo miraba con reproche estando rodeada de gran parte del consejo estudiantil, este se espantó por un instante. "¿Qué haces compartiendo información con el otro bando?" le dijo algo nervioso, mientras observaba como Haruka arrugaba los ojos al verlo más de cerca.

"¡Ah! Ya sé quién eres." Lo había reconocido.

Yuiichi Tate intentaba dar las excusas de su repentino abandono como voluntario en el Consejo hace un par de meses atrás. La culpa y el miedo de volver, por no haber dicho nada al momento de desaparecer, estaban reflejadas en su rostro. Aun así, en medio del perdón de Haruka y la molestia de Natsuki, Yuiichi logró llegar a buen término con sus pares, por ahora. "D—de hecho, estaba pensando en volver a integrarme durante las próximas semanas." Dijo más calmado. "Mi turno en el trabajo está por cambiar." Reafirmó ante Haruka quien reía por dentro al calibrar todas las funciones que podía derivar al nuevo esclavo en cuestión. En medio del gentío, el rubio volvió a poner atención en su entorno, y al notar la ausencia masculina dentro de este, se dirigió a Natsuki con clara decepción. "¿Y el súper hombre? ¿No lo trajiste contigo hoy?"

"No lo llames así." Le respondió algo nerviosa, al darse cuenta que todos la observaron por la mención de un hombre consigo. "Um, y qué tal las ban—"

"Buh. Quería la revancha en tiro al blanco. Estuve dos semanas practicando para sacarme la espina de la última vez." Pero Tate continuó.

"Puedo tomar su lugar si eso impide el que dejes de llorar." Dijo Natsuki entre dientes, mientras lo miraba directo a los ojos.

"¿Estás loca? No seré el hazmerreír frente a una mujer. Te conozco." Pero Tate ignoraba lo que estaba provocando. El ruido de sus compañeros lo obligó a partir con anticipación, y antes de alejarse por completo del grupo, dejó en claro su marca de hombría ante las presentes. "Avísale que estoy listo para la segunda ronda. ¡Y mándale mis saludos a Tokiha!"

Natsuki lo vio alejarse con pesadez antes de voltear. Haruka y Yukino compartían lo que eran los pasteles que alcanzaron a comprar mientras que Shizuru la observaba expectante de cual sea que fuese su siguiente movimiento. Natsuki se acercó a ellas, y conversaron por un breve tiempo más, antes de partir caminos distintos por el campus.

"¿Qué sigue?" Preguntó a su acompañante, quien había permanecido en silencio durante el trayecto.

"Creo que las bandas empezarán en unos minutos." Le apuntó hacia el sector sur donde el escenario ya instalado comenzaba a ser ocupado por la primera banda local. El bullicio por la espera y las ansias de más se hacía presente a medida que se acercaban. "Podemos ir ahora antes de que se llene y no veamos nada."

Lograron avanzar un par de metros cuando la batería y el grito desenfrenado del vocalista llenaron todo espacio, llamando la atención de los presentes en el lugar. Natsuki sonrió incrédula, luego de mirar a la castaña. "¿Qué clase de banda contrataron?"

"¿Perdón?" Pero aparentemente, Shizuru aún no se recomponía del chirrido en sus oídos.

"Vamos." La tomó del brazo, y la llevó con cierta prisa hacia el sector menos acoplado de gente en el que podían estar. Estuvieron un rato escuchando simplemente, y luego de que Shizuru se disculpara con ir al baño más cercano, Natsuki comenzó a revisar su móvil. Su momento de distracción duró bastante poco, al ver la silueta de las zapatillas en el suelo que tanto la fastidian durante las tardes.

"No tenía idea de que te relacionabas con el alto mando." Fue lo primero que le dijo, y Natsuki la miró con desgano luego de que Nao continuase. "No juegues sucio, Kuga."

"No seas idiota." Le respondió rápidamente. Y acomodó su pelo por inercia al ponerse impaciente por la posible llegada de la castaña en cualquier momento. "Por cierto, ¿viste lo del—"

"Era un barrote adherido al suelo." Nao la miró de frente, había descubierto el truco desde el momento que vio al estudiante de Ciencias erguirse sobre su eje en todo momento durante su espectáculo. "Llegaba hasta su cintura."

Natsuki se quedó pensando unos segundos, recordando la escena antes de mirarla nuevamente y decir las últimas palabras que cruzaron su mente. "Hijo de su madre."

"Exacto." Rio con gracia esta vez, y al notar que un grupo de gentío comenzaba a hacerse a un lado mientras escuchaba el apellido inconfundible de quien se acercaba, Nao aprovechó su momento de gloria. "Ah. Ahí viene tu doncella."

"Tiene un nombre, sabes." Se quejó mientras observaba. Natsuki no pudo evitar, esta vez, recalcar el hecho de que Nao esté demasiado expresiva en sus movimientos, y comentarios. "Estás bebiendo demasiado."

"Ah, sí… pero es más divertido cuando te enojas." Le pellizcó una mejilla de improvisto, provocando justamente la reacción que quería.

"¡Ow!—¡Por eso no tienes amigos!"

"¡Claro que tengo!" Respondió en el mismo tono, el cual cambió de manera brusca al ver como Natsuki masajeaba su rostro con rabia. "De hecho, pasaré un gran tiempo con uno de ellos después de esto."

Solo bastó un segundo de su mente en blanco para proyectar lo que acababa de oír, los ojos verdes la miraron con cierto repudio luego de un momento. "Ugh. Gracias por la bizarra imagen."

"Deberías divertirte más, Kuga. Quizás mejore tu rendimiento." Palmoteó su costado con cierto orgullo. No se midió en el calibre de su siguiente comentario, al notar que Shizuru estaba a no más de un par de metros de ellas ahora. "Aprovecha que estás con Fujino, conozco a varios que matarían por tu lugar en este momento. Se ve que es un buen partido."

"Nao—"

"En fin. Que tengan buenas noches." Se escabulló rápidamente entre el gentío, y Natsuki quedó con la mirada fija el suelo, aun sabiendo que Shizuru ya estaba a su lado.

"¿Natsuki?" Logró escucharla, y la mano que le daba un ligero apretón en su brazo la obligó a elevar su cabeza con la poca dignidad que le quedaba. Shizuru se veía preocupada, y mientras Natsuki escuchaba el grito inconfundible de Nao desde algún rincón de la zona gritando que _sea gentil_ , había llegado a la conclusión de que quería irse del campus.

"Creo que ya he escuchado suficiente."

Era hora de partir.

Esta es la primera vez que Shizuru acompañaba a Natsuki a su departamento, y la emoción —en conjunto con el cansancio y sueño, comenzaban a entumirla en una extraña sensación de dulce agonía. "Este es el último año de Ayako en el equipo." Escuchó la voz que ahora entendía a la perfección por la ausencia de ruido. Se encontraban en una plaza menor a unas dos cuadras del edificio donde está Natsuki; Shizuru vio tan pacífico y oportuno el lugar desolado bajo las estrellas, que no pudo evitar el consultar si podían quedarse allí por un momento antes de continuar. Para su suerte, Natsuki no mostró oposición alguna. "Midori intenta darle el impulso final."

"Probablemente." Respondió mientras recogía sus piernas hacia su cuerpo. La textura del pasto bajo sus pies descalzos comenzaban a relajarla aún más en su estado de fatiga, aun así, lo disfrutaba enormemente. "De todas formas, Natsuki ya está lista." Añadió de prisa, al sentir algo vibrar en su bolsillo, lo cual llamó la atención de ambas. "Iré a verte." Dijo más abierta y afectiva de lo usual. No esperó la reacción de Natsuki, al revisar de inmediato su móvil donde el mensaje principal, dentro de todos los que seguían a este, indicaba la frase que provocó un ligero ceño en su frente: _'¿Dónde estás?'_.

"¿Estás segura que no te resfriarás con los pies descalzos?" Dejó el móvil en el suelo, mientras se reacomodaba al lado de Natsuki, tocando sus costados literalmente. Shizuru cerró sus ojos, intentando resguardar el efecto que provocaba el cuerpo a su lado. Le gustaba que Natsuki fuese más alta que ella, aunque sea un par de centímetros; le daba la ventaja de poder apoyar su cabeza sobre su hombro si pudiese hacerlo.

"Natsuki de verdad se preocupa por mí." Dijo suspirando con anhelo.

"Créeme cuando digo que las personas lo llaman sentido común." Le respondió con cierto sarcasmo. La humedad comenzaba a sentirse en sus ropas más frías, y quizás algo húmedas si permanecían por el tiempo suficiente, pero Shizuru podría aguantar. El sonido del móvil volvió a hacer ruido bajo ellas, y antes de que Shizuru tomase el aparato para revisar, la voz a su costado la detuvo en el camino. "¿Tienes que irte?" La miró con cierto interés en el asunto, y Shizuru podía jurar que si se acercaba un par de centímetros más, no habría espacio alguno entre su rostro y el de Natsuki… pero debía enfocarse, a costa del cansancio y las ganas. Alcanzó a leer la mitad del siguiente mensaje, y fue suficiente para sacarla de su momento de añoranza. "¿Todo bien?" Volvió a escuchar ahora en un tono más preocupante. Quizás, no era muy buena idea estar tan juntas, Natsuki podía ver en detalle todo lo que su rostro denotaba en este minuto.

"Disculpa." Le sonrió con esa normalidad que la descoloca a veces, y no le bastó más que apagar el dispositivo y dejarlo de lado, para luego continuar disfrutando el momento.

"O—Oh."

Estaba siendo bastante descortés, pero no le importaba. Al menos, no en este instante. "Me gusta donde vive Natsuki." Inhaló el aroma de las plantas a su alrededor, las que se potenciaban con el ambiente a estas horas de la noche. Por un instante, Shizuru pensó en cómo iba a regresar a su edificio, pero olvidó el hecho cuando escuchó a Natsuki, quien se movió un poco a su lado, acomodando su postura después del tiempo que llevan sentadas.

"Te aburres después de un tiempo. Creo que el promedio de edad de mis vecinos supera los cincuenta años." Shizuru levantó la vista y la observó detenidamente, pensando mientras luchaba con fervor el no cerrar sus ojos por más del tiempo permitido.

"Habrá que hacer más cosas entonces." Dijo con serenidad, al notar que Natsuki dejaba de ver a su alrededor para enfocarse en ella. "Así Natsuki no se aburre." La miraba directo en sus ojos café, los cuales parpadearon un par de veces, absorbiendo cada detalle posible de ella, en esta corta distancia que estaba segura no se repetiría con frecuencia. "Podríamos—" Trató de pensar en algo que pudiese decir en voz alta. "Podríamos quedarnos aquí."

Natsuki mantuvo la mirada en todo momento, y después de analizar un poco más de lo necesario las palabras que le dijo, respondió con asombro dentro de su seriedad. "No tenía idea de que fueses tan sencilla."

"¿Es eso algo malo?" Preguntó con cierto recelo de haber dicho algo que no correspondiera. Que una aparente decepción rompería el encanto, y el resto de la noche que tanto estaba disfrutando—

"Para nada." Escuchó, mientras sus cejas descendieron en señal de duda. Luego de verla pensativa, solo para que Shizuru se diera cuenta que lo hacía adrede, le respondió con la sonrisa más atractiva que Shizuru había visto en ella. "Me agrada."

 _Me agrada._

Podría decirlo ahora y acabar con su sufrimiento, o quizás, en verdad necesitaba dormir las horas decentes que corresponden. Shizuru se esforzó demasiado en no bajar la vista hacia los labios de Natsuki. Al menos, no ahora que la está mirando.

Asumiendo su estado de debilidad y desvelo, Shizuru desvió la mirada con derrota, apoyando su cabeza ligeramente en el hombro ajeno, y logrando ocultar el calor en su rostro.

No hubo más comentario después de eso, por una noción de tiempo en el que Shizuru ya no era consciente. Sus ojos pesaban demasiado, su pausada respiración y el calor de Natsuki en contraste con el frío del entorno apenas lograban sacarla de su letargo en no seguir dormitando. Quería quedarse ahí. "Tendré que cargarte, ¿cierto?" Alcanzó a escuchar.

Natsuki tenía sus piernas entumidas. El hormigueo en ellas junto al frío que comenzaba a invadirla rápidamente la mantenía más alerta de lo normal. Miró a su entorno, esperando a cualquier intruso que esté buscando una oportunidad a estas horas de la noche, pero solo los insectos y el ruido repentino de grillos era la única compañía que tenían. Nuevamente, se enfocó en la cabellera castaña, la cual se mecía libre con el viento junto a la pregunta que hace unos largos segundos parecía ser ignorada con perfecta gana. Natsuki abría su boca al seguir insistiendo, pero para su sorpresa, la tardía respuesta de Shizuru llegó.

"…Me encantaría que lo hicieras." En una voz demasiado somnolienta y casi irreconocible en ella.

"…" Natsuki agachó su cabeza, pensando en las opciones; primero que todo, debían irse de allí.

Mientras subían por el ascensor, Natsuki miró disimuladamente, y al volver a enfocar su vista en los números de piso, llegó a pensar que quizás algo le echaron a la bebida que le dio en la fiesta. Las puertas se abrieron finalmente, y al ingresar a su departamento a oscuras, no perdió tiempo en hacer comentarios de bienvenida. De todas formas, a Shizuru no parecía importarle nada más que dejar de caminar, y descansar.

La llevó hacia su habitación pensando en el camino en darle la pieza contigua, pero el recuerdo de su hermano quien llegará en los próximos días la hizo desistir de la idea, a su pesar. Vio a Shizuru casi tropezar al momento de tocar la base de su cama y abrazarse junta a esta como si fuese el momento más feliz de su vida.

No sabía si reír o preocuparse realmente. O ambas, parecía una mejor opción.

Natsuki se acercó al notar que su cuerpo permaneció inmóvil encima de las sábanas, y cuando la ayudaba a cobijarse debajo de estas, su rostro quedó visible al voltear hacia ella. El cabello desordenado cubría parte de su cara, y sus ojos parecían luchar para no desaparecer bajo sus agotados párpados; la sonrisa, al verla sobre ella, se extendió lenta y dulcemente, y mientras Natsuki la observaba al mismo nivel desde un plano más alto, notando cada detalle de su angelical rostro desde el mentón hasta el cabello disperso en su almohada, movió algunos mechones de este sobre su frente, para verla por completo. "Te ves fatal." Susurró al momento en que los ojos ahora rojos, bajo los suyos, comenzaban a cerrarse completamente, y una mano acarició su mejilla de improvisto, solo por unos breves segundos antes de caer sobre su cama.

"Dormir…"

La dejó en paz.

Suspiró mientras buscaba un pijama en su armario, pensando en que era mejor dormir en otra habitación. "Se supone que debías acompañarme hasta mi casa. No caer en ella." Dijo sin voltear, lo suficiente para saber si Shizuru en realidad estaba durmiendo.

"Mmh." Escuchó un murmuro en su espalda, antes de sacar el cobertor y arreglar el desorden que dejó en el interior. "Huele a—Natsuki."

"Estás en mi cama, es obvio que…" _Es obvio que huela a mí._ "Uh…"

Estaba invadiendo su espacio en otro nivel, o simplemente le prestó un techo como lo ha hecho con Mai—en la otra habitación. Incluso con Nao y algunas compañeras del equipo, luego de una noche demasiado larga—en la otra habitación. "¿Shizuru?" Giró al verla, y la silueta bajo las sábanas se aferraba plácidamente sobre su almohada esta vez, marcando sus curvas con facilidad, aún con la ropa puesta. Natsuki se quedó mirando el tiempo suficiente para darse cuenta que en verdad estaba durmiendo. Vio el rostro nuevamente, antes de masajear su cuello con cierto estrés.

Mientras acomodaba su cabeza sobre la almohada—en la otra habitación, Natsuki no entendía el porqué de su inquietud. El recuento del día, antes de dormir, solo le traía en su mente los comentarios de Mai, Reito, Nao e incluso, la imagen del guiño de la chica junto al perro.

Y antes de que sus pensamientos comenzaran a indagar en la persona inconsciente—en su habitación, Natsuki giró de posición bruscamente; sus cejas notablemente arqueadas en un punto bajo, luchando contra si misma por no pensar demasiado.

"Que imbécil..."

* * *

"Fujino-san, estás de muy buen humor."

La voz de Yukino la sacó de su momento de disfrute del té, y la mañana parecía radiante a su criterio, a pesar de estar a primera hora en el lugar. Shizuru bajó levemente sus manos para responder cordialmente. "El té de hoy sabe mejor."

Haruka la observaba con curiosidad mientras arreglaba sus cosas. "Te saldrán arrugas en las mejillas."

A esto, la castaña solo sonrió. "Lo dudo."

"Me pregunto si es el mismo té que el de ayer." La figura de Ahn se hacía presente mientras dejaba los archivos a su cargo en el mesón, a un lado de Shizuru. "Si no mal recuerdo, estabas probando distintas etiquetas." La miró desde su posición, viendo que la castaña permanecía estoica, en silencio mientras bebía. "Creo haber escuchado sobre uno en específico que no es recomendable beber con frecuencia, daña la salud a largo plazo… Aunque no te culparía." Dijo finalmente con cierta resignación. Si bien, su comentario pareciera ser demasiado específico, el trasfondo actual de algo más fue evidente para todas, al escuchar las palabras provenientes de Shizuru, quien solo la miró de frente al contestar.

"Anh-san." Dejando de lado la taza y tomando los papeles que le corresponden, Shizuru continuó. "Lo que haga o no con los té que quiera es algo que concierne solo a mi persona." La alegría en su voz ya no estaba presente, pero la suavidad en ella permanecía aún. "Me gusta este." Intentó regalarle una sonrisa, la cual Ahn ignoró al mirar hacia la ventana.

"… Esta es la conversación más estúpida que he escuchado en la mañana. Iré a comprar algo." Haruka se levantó desinteresadamente de su lugar, haciendo gestos a Yukino para que la acompañara. Fue la primera en salir de la oficina, seguida de Yukino, quien antes de abandonar dirigió una última mirada de preocupación hacia Shizuru.

Estaban solas.

"Tú eres la Presidenta." Fue lo primero que le dijo, en otro tono completamente hostil. Estaba enojada, hasta quizás indignada, y Ahn no sabía qué hacer con las reacciones neutrales de Shizuru.

"Estoy al tanto de eso."

La exasperaba.

"Entonces compórtate como tal, Shizuru." Le respondió de inmediato, y solo fue en ese momento que vio el cambio de semblante en su rostro. La sonrisa desvanecida por completo. "Si vas a perder el tiempo, al menos—"

"No volverá a ocurrir." Le dijo al callarla, casi como un susurro que solo Ahn podría escuchar. Esta la esperó a que dijese algo más, algo que la convenciera de que en verdad no está perdiendo su tiempo haciendo esta escena. Pero nada vino.

Tomó sus cosas, mientras el ruido de los gritos de ánimos de los estudiantes en las afueras se hacía presente. Ahn abrió la puerta de la oficina para salir. "Sabes que, haz lo que quieras." Y antes de dar el segundo paso fuera de esta, dijo el último comentario que esperaba llegase hasta más allá de los oídos de Shizuru. "Va a comenzar."

Shizuru permaneció sentada en su silla, inmóvil. La vista fija en todo momento sobre la taza vacía. Se quedó unos segundos más observando ese vacío, casi como un reflejo de lo que estaba sintiendo en ese entonces, antes de incorporarse a ordenar el desorden que dejó pendiente.

Hoy iniciaban las competencias.

* * *

 **N.A: No hay mucho que decir, de hecho, hay varios engranajes sueltos en este capítulo. Espero les haya gustado, porque de aquí en adelante comienza el enredo.**

 **Probablemente actualice de manera alterna entre Ecos y Shizuru, así que si tienen tiempo de dejar algún comentario en cualquier historia, estaría bastante feliz de recibir algún feedback. Ya estoy improvisando para el siguiente de Shizuru, gracias a ellos!**

 **Saludos!**


End file.
